Right Here
by Callalilyflower
Summary: Everybody is dealing with Keith's death in their own way. Both Lucas and Haley have been keeping secrets. Can Brooke and Nathan reach them in time? And who is the only one Peyton needs? BL NH JP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia for myself though. Lol. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This of course will be a Brooke/Lucas story but if I go on will also include Nathan/Haley and maybe Jake/Peyton if I decide he comes back. Keep in mind I do love myself some Jake. First part is in Lucas's point of view. I hope to have each character's thoughts later on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right Here

Prologue

_Lucas's POV_

Today was the day Tree Hill will be changed forever. Nothing will ever be the same again. In this small North Carolina town it is a dark day. Two funerals are set within hours of each other. No one had ever thought something like this could happen here. That's what everyone has been saying since last week when my friend, well someone who used to be my friend, came to school with a gun. Jimmy Edwards wounded Peyton and killed Keith.

I can't help but think I am to blame. I didn't shoot the gun, but I might as well have. I ignored a kid I had grown up with and left him alone to become scared and lonely. What had happened to me? When did I become this person who just leaves others behind and only think of myself. When did I become this person I hate? The guys at the Rivercourt and I had always made fun of people like that. The popular kids. People like who I thought Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were. And know I am one of them. That makes me question how it was I took Mouth along for the ride but not Jimmy. Had I started playing God that I could decide only the rest of the guys were good enough?

It's my fault Keith is dead. Poor Keith. He wanted nothing more than to get out from under Dan's control and hatred. All he had wanted was happiness for him and the ones he loved. That would be my mom and I. Just as he had finally gotten everything he wanted and that was important to him it was stolen. Keith and my mom were going to get married and we were going to be the family I always wanted. I was finally going to have not just a dead beat father, but a real dad. And there I go being selfish yet again.

I look over to see my mom sitting in the pew next to me. Her eyes are red and puffy, which made sense since she has been crying non-stop since we got the news. She's just starting straight ahead at Keith inside the coffin. I realize all her dreams are gone as well. I can't imagine how she must be feeling right now. Every man she has ever loved has left her. First Dan, then Andy, and now Keith. Keith was always the one she could count on; we both could. He had loved her even when she couldn't see it or was too afraid to face it. Then finally the day had come when she admitted she loved him back. Keith had been taken for granted his whole life and was never appreciated till it was too late. I listened to the minister say how Keith was so important to everyone in this town and loved by many and it made me sick. None of these people knew Keith. They were strangers or just people he passed in the street. My mom and I were all he had. Again all I could think was poor Keith, not poor Luke.

I still can't comprehend this is real. Keith was so full of life. To see him so still and pale sent shivers down my spine. At this moment, my mom squeezed my hand so hard that I started to loose feeling. It wasn't a bad thing. Hell that's all I wanted right now; to be numb. So far it was working because I don't know what to feel. So I did the only thing I know how to do, and squeezed it back just as hard.

All of a sudden I felt a firm grasp on my other hand and I remembered that Brooke was there. She was right by my side like she had always been. I had put her through so much shit this past year and here she was in my darkest hour never letting go of my hand once. I realize Keith isn't the only one I had neglected and not appreciated. How come I couldn't see how special Brooke was before? She had always been the same wonderful and caring person but I was blind to it. I was too caught up in an obsession with Peyton, something that was really only a crush, to see that the perfect love was standing right before me. But like I told her before she left last summer, I am never going to let her go again.

I looked into her tear filled eyes. The same eyes that I had gotten lost in so many times before and waited to see if they would take me away again. Away from anything that was real except her and me. It almost happened but I heard the organ music and was jolted out of this safe place. She noticed this sudden change in me and began rubbing my back with her other hand. I held her hand tight and gave a slight smile.

I could see she was holding back those tears for me. Since I had yet to cry, she didn't want to seem weak in my eyes. Little does she know, I think she is the strongest person I have ever met. So if she is so strong and can show some emotion, why can't I? Does Keith not deserve my grief? He had wanted to give me everything and in return I can't give him anything. I am so ashamed of myself. For someone that has been made fun of his whole life for being sensitive, I am showing none of that now.

I begin to remember what Peyton told me. This is normal the first time you loose someone. That you are in such shock that neither your body nor mind can believe it. Then you just shut down and can't handle any type of emotion. That your heart is so empty and yet so full of void at the same time. I told her I didn't want to be normal. This is not the person I want to be because Keith was worth so much more. She then went on to say I shouldn't worry and that one of these days I will process what has happened. And when that day comes I won't be able to stop the tears. Great. Something to look forward too. She did say there was one condition though. Something I had yet to embrace. Even if it was only one person, I had to let someone in. I decided the only option had to be Peyton.

My mom is going through her own turmoil right now and it isn't fair to lay anything on her. I know she would understand and be great because I am her boy, but it would really only upset her more. I have to be her rock to count on so she won't fall apart. My best friend Haley is consumed in her own pain in loosing Keith. He had become like a surrogate father to her over the years. She also had Nathan to take care of, which ruled him out as well.

Nathan will never admit it to me but he felt bad about never really knowing Keith or spending any real time with him. Dan had kept him so far that he never got a chance to know a genuine man. He was only given a glimpse of his generousity when Keith gave him a job and helped him buy a car. If only he knew then that was all he would ever get. If only he had fully cared at the time. For a moment I felt sorry for Nathan instead of myself. And no matter how awful I knew it was, it made me feel a little better. I liked knowing I am not the only one in pain.

Then there is Brooke. She is someone I love with all my heart and trust with my life, yet I haven't been able to open up to her. She has exposed so many of her secrets and I have shared none of mine. But I don't want her to have to worry about me. I am afraid with all the problems we have had in the past it would be too much for her to handle. I can't loose her now. I can't loose her ever. So I keep her at a distance. The sad thing is I know how supportive she is and that she would be here for me, but I don't want to hear how it's going to be alright. It's not alright and will never be again.

That's why I went to Peyton. She's good with loss and pain. She's got more issues that _Sports Illustrated_. She's lost two mothers, her father is never around, and the love of her life is gone. I'm not quite sure who the last one is at the moment so I won't dwell on that. I am thinking about our conversation yesterday in the hospital. It helped and confused me so much at the same time. It went a little something like this……


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia for myself though. Lol. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This of course will be a Brooke/Lucas story but if I go on will also include Nathan/Haley and maybe Jake/Peyton if I decide he comes back. Keep in mind I do love myself some Jake. First part is in Lucas's point of view. I hope to have each character's thoughts later on.

Thanks to: Dayz, Jen, Lizzy, Tvslave, lucasscottlover, and Brucas4everfor your reviews. It is very sad at the moment but will get better. And everyone else who read thanks. But review this time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Waiting_

_Flashback_

_I hadn't told Brooke I was going to visit Peyton at the hospital. She had been sitting at her bedside and tending to her every need since Peyton was shot. When she wasn't doing that, she was at my house not letting my mom and I out of her sight. Both Peyton and I finally had to tell her to go home and get some rest. She had the apartment all to herself because Haley was staying at the house with Nathan. No one had been able to get a hold of Deb yet and Haley didn't want Nathan to be alone. But everyone knew that was just an excuse to be together. Nathan and Haley needed each other, just like I needed Brooke. And she wasn't going to be any good for anyone if she didn't take some time out for herself._

_After a lot of convincing, Brooke finally agreed to go home, but in her words, "Just a quick shower so I don't smell like ass and a bite to eat so I don't pass out. Then I promise I will be right back." This girl was too much. I really don't know what any of us would do without her. So I took this free time as my opportunity to see Peyton without Brooke around. I still hadn't told her about the kiss in the library. Partly because it hasn't been the right time with everything that has happened, partly because I don't want to upset her, and partly because I don't know if it even meant anything. I know what it meant to me, but I have to see if Peyton is in the same place. But now was not the right time to bring it up. I have to wait till my life makes sense again before I go and complicate things further. So I must push these thoughts aside and remember what is important right now. That is Keith and my family, not my love life. _

_As I walk off the elevator with some flowers in one hand, I try to act cool and like nothing happened between us. She didn't love me and I sure as hell didn't love her. We were good friends and that is all either of us wanted. I peak into her room and see her lying in the bed with the television on, but not really watching it. She was just staring out the window with a blank expression in her eyes. _

"_Knock, knock."_

"_Hey Luke. Come on in."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Oh just swell. Like I was shot in the leg, but I'll survive."_

_I looked down and frowned slightly. That made me think about how Keith hadn't survived. What made death take Keith but not Peyton. Wow, did I really say that? That sounds horrible. I would never want anything to have happened to Peyton instead. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. But is Keith dying any different? As if Peyton knew what was going on in my head, she stopped my thoughts._

"_Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."_

"_No that's okay. I know what you meant", I returned with a soft smile._

"_So how are you doing? Wow that is a stupid question."_

"_No, no. I'm okay I guess. It's hard to explain what's going on in my head right now. I still don't think it has sunk in. Just a lot of confusion and guilt."_

"_Guilt for what? It's not your fault Lucas. If anything you tried to help the guy, but he had far too many problems then anyone could have seen."_

"_It's not that. If it wasn't for me, Keith wouldn't have gone in. All he wanted to do was protect me and know I was safe. He loved me so much that he risked his life. Do you remember the last thing he said to me?"_

_Peyton shook her head no._

"_He said that he loved me and I should go. I should have known right there not to leave. Or to drag Keith with me. Or do something, but I just walked away. I walked away from the only father I had ever known. The only man that made me feel worthwhile and was happy I existed. If only I knew I would never see him again, I wouldn't have abandoned him."_

_I looked up and saw that Peyton had tears in her eyes and a sad expression on her face._

"_You did it to save me Luke. It's because of me."_

"_Peyton that's ridiculous. I'm not blaming you. Don't for a minute try to take my pain away by putting it on yourself. I know you far too well and that won't work." I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I am so mixed up right now."_

"_Trust me Luke; I know how you're feeling. It is really hard and despite what people say it never gets any easier. If anything it gets harder as you are constantly reminded. It's just something you have to take day by day and realize nothing you did caused this. And nothing you can do can erase it. When my mom died I was so young that I didn't even know what was happening. At first I thought she was just going to walk back in the door or be there cooking breakfast the next morning. I woke up and ran downstairs looking all over the house for her and screaming her name. But of course she wasn't there. That's when I realized she was never going to be there again and I blamed myself. If it wasn't for her coming to pick me up from school, she wouldn't have ran that stop light and she would still be alive. If she hadn't loved me so much, she would have let me walk home in the rain, and she would still be here."_

_This was all sounding so familiar to me right now. Everything Peyton had gone through, I was going through. I knew she had been the person to talk to. Maybe I am not hopeless and the only one this is happening to. I continued listening to what Peyton was saying._

"_This is when I began to shut myself off and shut everyone else out. I thought no one would understand, not even my dad. He wasn't even around when it happened so he couldn't think it was his fault. Little did I know at the time, that was the reason he blamed himself. We all blame ourselves Lucas, but in reality it is no ones fault. I had to snap out of it and realize that when death decides to take someone it is their time and can happen at any moment. I had to open my heart again and not bottle up the hurt inside. I had to breakdown, and I did. And that's what you have to do. Have you told anyone else about how you are feeling?"_

"_No. Everyone has there own problems to worry about. Not that you don't or anything. I just know you understand."_

"_Of course. So you haven't talked to Brooke?"_

_The moment Peyton mentioned Brooke my head snapped up. Talked to Brooke? Does she mean about the kiss? Does she mean there was something to tell? Oh my God you loser. Shut up. What is wrong with you? We are talking about you and how Keith dying has affected your life. Get over it._

"_No, I just don't think it's the right time. I'm waiting."_

"_Waiting for what Lucas? It's never going to be the right time. If you keep it to yourself much longer, you will just hurt everyone around you even more. And this means Brooke especially. You know as much as me she doesn't want to be lied to. And we don't want to cause her anymore pain do we?"_

_We? What is she talking about now? I am just too confused because I have no idea what she is referring to now. I have to just play along._

"_Did you end up telling anyone?"_

"_Of course. Who do you think? Brooke. She was amazing, supportive, and really just let me talk. She just listened without pushing."_

"_Brooke not pushing? Are we talking about the same Brooke Davis", I raised my eyebrow at her._

"_I'm serious. She is really great in situations like these. She becomes this completely different person and it isn't about her at all. Anyone who says she's a selfish person doesn't know the real Brooke. She has this way of waking your soul up and reminding you there is still so much life in you left to live. That's where the Brooke we both know and love comes out. She makes you forget if even for a moment and makes you do something completely stupid and fun. You should talk to her Luke."_

_Listening to Peyton talking about Brooke and hearing all the things I already knew just warmed my heart. I don't know why I haven't gone to Brooke. She has woken my soul before, why did I think it wouldn't be the same this time. And I was relieved to know that Peyton wasn't even thinking about what happened in the library. I am going to talk to Brooke because I can't loose her. I don't want her to mistake my confusion for anger. She is the most important thing in my life now._

"_I will. Thanks Peyton."_

"_No problem. I like being the one to save you once and a while."_

_We both smiled and I looked at my watch. An hour had already gone by and I knew Brooke would be back soon. I also wanted to check on my mother. She shouldn't be left alone too long. _

"_Okay well I better go."_

"_Sure, but are you forgetting something?"_

_I suddenly felt nervous again. _

"_No I don't think so."_

"_Oh so those flowers in your hand are not for me? I just assumed with me being in the hospital and all. Whatever dude." She held up her hands in defeat._

_Peyton was a trip. It was great to see she still had her sense of humor through all this. Something I couldn't have._

"_Of course. I forgot I even had them. Here get well soon."_

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "Well geez thanks Luke. You know this doesn't mean we are dating right."_

_She had a smile on her face and I knew she was kidding, but the whole thing made me uncomfortable and I couldn't laugh. Instead I just tried to act cool. Maybe try a little joke._

"_Nah. I just give all the girls I rescue flowers. It's the superhero thing to do." I winked. _

"_See ya later."_

"_Thanks for coming Lucas."_

"_Thanks for being here Peyton."_

"_I had no where else to be. Well actually I couldn't go anywhere."_

"_Yeah. I hope you get released soon."_

"_Actually tomorrow. So I will be at the funeral."_

_Funeral. There it was. I was so upset I hadn't really been thinking about that. Actually having to sit in front of an open casket and see Keith's face again. I had to leave and get some air quick. _

"_That's good. See you then."_

"_Bye Luke."_

_As I walked down the hall, my chest got really tight and my heart started to pound. My palms were sweaty and my face was flushed. Suddenly it felt like 100 degrees in here. I had to walk fast. There was no way I could have one of my spells in the hospital. They would find out about the HCM and then everyone would know. That was the last thing anyone needed right now. I would be fine. I had to be fine. So many people needed me right now. So many people were counting on me. I decided to walk to the Rivercourt and chill out. Right as I arrived I hit the ground and everything went black..._

_End of Flashback_

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Always By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia and James for myself though. LOL. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This will be mostly BL and NH with the rest of the characters. This part has Nathan's POV. I will have Haley and Brooke's coming up. And maybe Peyton if I feel like it. LOL.

Thanks for reviews:

**April**- Aw I'm special. I feel so loved. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this NH chapter. All for you babe. LOL. And I love Jake as well so I promise to bring him back. I just have to figure out a sneaky and original way. Love ya!

**Photobooth romance**- Don't worry Peyton is no threat in my story. I'm had enough of that crap. She might cause some drama though but mainly due to Brooke's insecurities.

**Jen**- I know it sadly won't go like this but that is why I am writing this fic. It's my dream world. And glad I am keeping you from not hating Peyton.

**Brucasfanatic**- I would have liked Lucas to go to Peyton as well but I just thought this was more realistic. Don't worry BL will have a very good talk I assure you.

**Dayz**- I'm glad you enjoyed that passage. It's one of my favorites as well. I loved BP friendship and love Brooke to pieces so am always glad to have Peyton rave about how great a person she is.

Thanks also to **Ashley, Brucas4ever, Tears4Chris, Hales Buff Carter and othbaby08** for reviewing! It really helps girls and makes me update quicker!

Now onto the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right Here

Chapter 2: Always By Your Side

Nathan POV

As I look around the church, I realized this is the first time I have actually been inside. My family has never really been the religious type. Well actually we've never really been the family type either. When your mom is gone all the time and your dad is the devil both concepts are kind of hard to grasp. My father has always told me that religion is for the weak and stupid. That it is only those people that need something to believe in. He said that I was special and would make it on my own. That no one made your destiny except you. Sound nice huh? That's what I thought too until I got old enough to know better. Till I got old enough to realize that God was just another threat to Dan Scott. That he didn't want you to have any other beliefs but his. Soon I figured out that I wasn't creating my own destiny, but his. At least the one he had never been able to have and always wanted. That he wasn't doing it for me, but for himself. He didn't want God controlling my choices because he wanted to do the controlling.

And I did everything he wanted until Haley came along. I look over at her to see her holding Karen's hand and trying to calm her down. That was just like Haley. Pretending to be strong when it was eating her up inside. It reminds me of last year when Lucas got into the car accident and Haley shut me out. Granted I had been a complete ass and deserved it, but still. She wouldn't talk to anyone or even go visit Lucas. This must be just as hard on her. Especially now with her parents not around, she has to loose a man she has been close with since she was eight years old. But there is something different this time. Me.

I am here for her and she knows she can count on me. Doesn't she? She doesn't have to put on this act. We both know she doesn't have to say anything for me to know what's going on with her, but I would like her too. I want to help her and do what's best for her. That's all that I care about right now. And she is being so stubborn. No wonder her and Lucas are best friends because they are just a like. Thinking they have to be strong for everyone. But I guess that's what I love about her too. She has such a selfless and caring soul.

I think the real thing that's bothering me is not why Haley can't open up to me, but why I can't open up to her either. Just seeing her hold it all in reminds me I am not dealing with it either. I lost someone too. Shouldn't it bother me as well? I mean he was my uncle. Can I even call him that? I didn't know him at all. It was just another thing my dad didn't let me do. Over the years Keith had always tried to get to know me. But every time he got too close Dad just pushed him further back. It was like he knew Keith was a better man than him and didn't want me to figure it out. He also thought Keith was one of those weak men and didn't want me to become him.

The truth was I always knew Keith was the better man and my dad was the one I didn't want to become. That was just another ploy for Dan Scott to control everyone and everything around him. I look over to see him in the next pew with my grandparents wiping what could only be a fake tear from his eye. He wasn't human and monsters didn't cry. For a minute it almost looks like he is happy Keith is dead. Like it is one more person gone that placed some kind of threat to him. I thought he would be sad that he could no longer make Keith miserable and ruin his life. What a sick bastard.

I have tried to make a clean break from him over and over again, but somehow I always manage to get sucked back in to his evil web of lies and torture. That's the one thing Lucas should be happy about. He never had Dan to smother him to death. He had someone who really loved him no matter what. He had Keith. Oh man. How selfish was I being? Lucas didn't have Keith anymore. Am I seriously complaining when Lucas lost the only man that was every really a father to him? I feel so bad for him. I really think my dad should be the one not Keith. Death has tried to take him twice already but somehow he escaped it. Why couldn't Keith escape it? I think God didn't want Dan and sent him to hell. But when he got there the devil didn't want him either or sent him back to do his bidding. But Keith was a good and honest man. He was someone who could help people in a better place.

Keith helped me find a job and get a car. He showed me that decent men really could exist. He showed me the man I wanted to be. For myself and most of all for Haley. Now it's too late and it's my own fault. I could have tried harder to get to know him but I didn't care. All I cared about was my own life. I had started to become Dan and I will not let that happen. I can't let that happen. Like Lucas said to me before the Championship Game, it's my chance to change it and start over with Haley. I have my own life now and a wife who I love. I am going to make it right. We have to not keep anything from each other. That had gotten us in trouble before and I am not going to let that happen again. She's my shining star. She is the one to brighten my dark world with her heart and smile. Having her life be in danger and not knowing where she was horrified me. Being held hostage made me think about how I could loose her at any minute. It woke me up to what my life would be like without her. Something I already had to go through because of my only jealousy and insecurities. It had been the worst time of my life and I never want to be in that place again.

Since then I have become a bigger and better man. She made me what I am and she is the only one who knows how to love me. And that is all I need. She is all I need. I look at her again and pull her into my arms. She sees how much I need her and leans in to whisper, "I'm always by your side." I smile and hold her closer just breathing her in. I am so lucky to finally be living with her again. I get such a warm and homey feeling seeing her stuff all around or seeing her just sitting on the couch in her pajamas. It just feels normal again. No not normal. I never wanted to be normal with her. It feels special again. There are no more lonely and miserable nights alone in an empty house.

Haley brings the color and light into my life and my world. She brings more happiness and tenderness than I ever thought could exist in my house. It was a feeling it never had. This whole time she's been looking at me as if she knows I am thinking about her. Doesn't she know I am always thinking about her? She is first in my mind. I take her head into my hands and kiss her forehead before leaning against it. I no longer am worried about us. If we have survived everything else and came out stronger than ever, then we will make it through this. We can overcome everything together. Always and Forever.

Now that I don't have Haley and I to worry about my minds fills with thoughts of Lucas. He is after all my brother and we've become cool again. I no longer hold a grudge against him for investigating my dad or visiting Haley. He was only doing what he thought was right and best for everyone. Even me. But I know that when it comes to here and now, he is not doing what is best for himself. He hasn't been looking good lately. And I don't just mean since Keith's death. That would be understandable considering his loss, but this is more than that. For a while now he has looked very pale with an almost yellowish hue to his skin. He also had the darkest set of bags I had ever seen. I know something deeper is wrong. I have to think of a way to get it out of him. I even asked him yesterday at the Rivercourt, but he said he was fine. He sure as hell didn't look fine passed out on the ground….

TBC

Sorry for such short chapters. I figure this way I can update more.


	4. Chapter 3: A Brother's Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia for myself though. Lol. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This of course will be a Brooke/Lucas story but if I go on will also include Nathan/Haley and maybe Jake/Peyton if I decide he comes back. Keep in mind I do love myself some Jake. First part is in Lucas's point of view. Second part is in Nathan's. I will continue with the girls and Karen hopefully in later chapters. Next part to follow is BL.

I have this story at many boards so I will put all my thank yous together. Thanks to: Brucasluver2005, soccerchq, AndreaK0428, 02HAFINAH ,naleychick, HaleyJamesScott23,BballLoser77, Brucas4ever, Brucas188, fardeen, and othfan for reviews!

And to my special reviewers that always manage to make me feel good and/or write long reviews:

Dayz- Thanks for much for reviewing each chapter so far even when you don't normally. I really appreciate it. And you feel the same way about NH and Sophia as me so that's awesome! Glad you enjoyed that line. I enjoyed writing it.

Hales Buff Carter- Thanks so much for thinking the short chapters work cause here's another. And yes I do believe Dan is a minion of the Anti-Christ. LOL.

April & Autumn- I love you both to death so I'm glad you are reading my story and enjoying it. I can always count on my ship buddies to enjoy my work. Hope that NH chapter was good enough for you. I knew it would be a crowd pleaser and there is definitely more to come. Including Jake I swear. Just have to get some other stuff out of the way first.

Jen- Thanks for your review even though I know it wasn't BL. I can usually obsess over them for more as well. LOL.

Jackie- I'm glad you enjoyed hearing from Nate. Hope you'll like this part as well cause it is still in his perspective and has some Bro action. And yeah isn't that Dan/Devil line the best thing ever? LOL.

Mary- It is sad for now but I feel like it has to be that way otherwise it would seem like Keith didn't matter to everyone. It will get happier as the story goes on and winds down. But I am better at the angst otherwise it gets way to mushy.

Belle- I don't know what I did to deserve such praise. Thank you so much! You don't know how happy and excited it makes me to have people think I am a good writer and you went way beyond that. You give the best reviews ever that really motivate me. And good ahead and ramble. I enjoy it. If I were to be making money on this story I'd pay you a percentage. LOL.

Jenna- OMG girl you make me want to blush. You gave such amazing compliments. I am actually am English/Journalism major with a minor in Drama/Film so I do have a little experience in writing. I hope to actually be a screenwriter and film critic when I graduate. So it feels really nice to see that maybe that crazy dream will work out for me. God bless you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Brother's Trust

_Nathan's POV_

_Flashback_

_I decided to go for a jog to clear my head and just get some fresh air. Haley and I had been moving her belongings into the house for the last couple hours. Haley was exhausted and had passed out on the couch. Before I left I whispered into her ear, "Babe. I'm gonna go for a jog. Maybe down to the Rivercourt for an hour. You gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah Nate I'll be fine. I love you."_

"_I love you too. So you'll be here the whole time?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll be right here. It's where I'll always be." She winked and closed her eyes again. I pulled the blanket back onto her and with a light kiss on her forehead I was gone._

_I had to get back into my routine. It had only been a couple days but without basketball right now I thought I might loose it. The only other thing that kept me strong was Haley and she was asleep. Maybe if I shoot a few baskets I can leave this world for a while. When I arrived at the court I saw a figure laying face down on the ground a few yards away. I ran across the court and turned him over._

"_Lucas? Luke, man wake up! Are you okay?"_

_I got no response and panicked. What was I supposed to do? Lucas's shirt was heavily soaked with sweat and he face was white as a ghost. _

"_Help! Somebody help me!"_

_I looked around but there was no one in site. I took out my phone and started to dial 911. Before I could complete the call I heard a muffled voice._

"_Nathan?"_

"_Oh my God man. You scared the shit out of me! What happened? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I must have fainted."_

"_Don't try to move man. Just relax and I'll get an ambulance."_

"_No, no ambulance."_

"_Okay then I'll carry you to the hospital. Let's go."_

"_No, no really I am fine. I just need to chill for a minute."_

"_Lucas you do not look fine and I think you should get checked out."_

"_I'm telling you I'm okay. I've had a lot going on the past few days as you know and it's been hard on me. It's just stress related."_

"_Look at you man. The sweat is dripping off of you. That's not okay."_

"_I promise Nathan. I feel okay and I just want to go home. My mom needs me right now."_

"_Then let me just help you home and I'll explain what happened to your mom."_

"_NO! Just leave it alone. She is upset enough already and doesn't need something else to worry about. Especially when it's nothing."_

_Lucas started to get up._

"_Go home to Haley and I'll see you at the thing tomorrow."_

_The thing? He couldn't even call it what he was. I was not going to baby him. He needed a grip on reality. And no matter how harsh I knew it was I had to do it. I was family._

"_You mean the funeral."_

"_I know what it is Nathan! Just promise you won't say anything about this. To my mom or to Haley. Alright?"_

_I just stood there and didn't say anything._

"_Nathan? Are you listening to me?"_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

"_I'm serious. I don't want to be anyone's concern right now."_

"_Fine."_

_I watched as Lucas disappeared. He wasn't alright and I knew whatever was going on better be dealt with before it gets worse._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas noticed I was looking at him and gave me a nod. I returned with a disapproving look and shook my head. He had to know what he's doing is wrong and he's making a mistake. Whatever is going on with him is not going to get better if he ignores it. For all we know he could be developing a heart problem like Dan's HCM. But it couldn't be HCM because that was genetic and we both tested negative. I just hope it's not something serious. Maybe I could get Haley to convince him to see a doctor. But that means telling Haley about what happened. That means breaking a brother's trust. Although, I knew couldn't keep Haley in the dark. What was the right thing to do? Keep my brother's trust, or my wife's?


	5. Chapter 4: Where I Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia for myself though. Lol. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This of course will be a Brooke/Lucas & Nathan/Haleystory with rest of the characters as well. I promise a little Jake somewhere down the line. First few chapters are alternating Lucas and Nathan's POVs. Next up will be the girls.

Thanks to: Dayz, Brucas4ever, kenjigirl1, naleyforlife, photoboothromance, deli41321, lucasscottlover1, Laurie, Jackie, and April for reviewing!

April- You can pretty much count on me putting the NH proposal in this fic. It will be by early next week or it will suck compared to the new one. LOL.

Jen- Thanks for giving such an indepth analysis. It inspired my BL chapter. Hope you enjoy your reward for sticking out the Nathan chapters. LOL.

photobookromance- Brooke is by Lucas's side in this one and I hope you enjoy. And don't worry I will always bring the good BL love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Right Here

**Author**: Calla

**Chapter 4: Where I Belong**

I knew by the look on Nathan's face that he was both angry and afraid for me. Not only did he want me to be okay, but it killed him to lie to Haley. I wonder what he'll feel once he finds out Haley already knows. I wonder what he'll feel when he finds out its HCM. I wonder what Haley will feel when she discovers it's worse than she thought. Maybe it's even worse than I think. I can only hope that Nathan keeps this to himself right now. But then again he never did promise. He only said fine. And that was never a good sign. As I walked away from the Rivercourt, I could feel Nathan's eyes burning into the back of my skull. I feel really horrible about having to lie to him. About lying to everyone. I know he just wants to help. Just like Haley wants to help. But they can't. No one can. I'm in this alone. Maybe it's better that way. There's got to be one thing in this life I can control. I couldn't control Dan and the pain he's inflicted on my family, I couldn't control my health, and I couldn't control Keith dying. But how I was going to live and spend my time was my choice and no one was going to take that away from me.

I feel like everything else has been torn apart and if I didn't have basketball then I don't know what I would do. I need that release now more than ever. Loosing Keith has pretty much ended any happiness I had left. Of course I still have the rest of my family. Mom, Haley, and Nathan make me feel like maybe there is a reason to still go on. And of course there is Brooke who means the world to me. I can never forget Brooke. She has been there next to me every step of the way. She has done so much for my family. I look over at her with one hand in mine and the other around Peyton. We are the two most important people in her world. She trusts us more than anything. And it has to stay that way. She always tells us every little thought on her mind no matter how trivial. Yesterday was even more terrible just because I couldn't confide in her and let her know what was going on…

_Flashback_

_As I near the house I can see her light blue Beetle in the driveway. What is she doing here? I told her to go do something for herself. I can't see her right now. I need her more than ever, more than anyone, but she couldn't see me like this. She knows me like the back of her hand and can read me like a book. No wait she can read me like a Vogue magazine. That's what she said to me once. She had to be the cutest creature ever. No, I can't let her pure perfection distract me. She'll know something more is wrong and try to get it out of me. And I know she will succeed._

_Brooke has her way of calming and stimulating you all at once. She makes you just want open up and expose your soul. She makes you want to reveal your darkest secret no matter how hard you try to resist. You just can't because she makes it seem like some how it will all be okay. That maybe whatever is bothering you is not so bad. But this isn't one of those times. I have a lot of secrets lately and they are really bad. She can't make them go away with a warm touch and a flash of her dimpled smile. But I know the minute I look into those hazel eyes that I'm a goner._

_All of a sudden I noticed Brooke's face in the kitchen window and I know she's seen me. There was no turning back now. I take a few breaths and run my hand through my hair before heading inside. When I walk through the door I see my mom asleep on the couch with tissues all around her. I lean down to pick some up off the floor and in walks Brooke holding a pot of tea._

"_Don't worry I'll do that."_

"_Brooke you're not the maid. I can pick up after my own mother. I'm not completely useless." My voice came out a lot harsher than I intended. She put her head down a little._

"_I know that. I just wanted to help as much as possible."_

_I feel really guilty now. As if I needed more guilt. Here she was for me and my mom and I was taking my anger out on her. I walked over to her and lifted her chin._

"_Hey I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I love you so much for helping. I just don't want you to feel like I am taking advantage of the situation and just letting you do everything."_

"_Of course I don't feel that way. And I don't mind. I like taking care of you. That's all I ever want to do." She walked over and put the tea down on the coffee table before grabbing my hand and taking me into the kitchen. I give her a puzzled look and she notices._

"_I don't want to wake your mom up. She just fell asleep. Well more like cried herself into a coma as you can see."_

"_Well she hasn't slept at all the past couple of days. And with all the crying it was about time."_

"_I know. That's why this last pot of tea was heavy on the rum. It knocked her right out."_

"_You always know just what to do."_

"_That's because your girlfriend is a genius."_

"_Well, that could be it or the fact that you know a lot about alcohol."_

_Brooke smiled that irresistible smile. "Same difference."_

"_Yeah well no debate there. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go get some rest."_

"_Rest is overrated. I am needed here. And besides you're the one who looks like he can use some rest. You want some of my special blend? It does wonders."_

"_No I don't want to fall asleep. I just want to be awake with you and stare at your face."_

_This time her smile was so soft it almost looked like a frown. She pushed me down into a chair and sat down on my lap before touching my forehead._

"_Seriously Luke you don't look so good. And you're all clammy. Are you feeling sick?"_

"_Nah. I just worked up a sweat shooting a few hoops with Nathan."_

"_Hoops? I thought you were at the hospital with Peyton."_

_All of a sudden I felt awful for her catching me in a lie."Oh you know about that?"_

"_Yeah I called there to see if she wanted me to come back. She said you just left and was pretty tired. She just wanted to relax. I think she's sick of me." _

"_That's not possible."_

"_You got that right. And don't you forget it boyfriend. So you had time to go shoot some hoops and go visit Peyton all in an hour. You're my superman."_

"_Well I stopped by for just a few minutes to see how she was. Then I met Nate to cool down. Or in my case burn up." I tried to make a joke hoping she would forget all about the inconsistencies in my story. But Brooke was too smart for that. _

"_That's interesting. Peyton told me you were there for almost an hour and left 15 minutes ago. Quite a quick game if I say so myself."_

"_Was it really that long? I guess I lost track of time. She had a lot to get off her mind. She just went on and on."_

_She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? She had a lot on HER mind? So you didn't talk about you at all?"_

"_Maybe a little."_

"_Well it looks like you talked yourself into a sweat. Must of gotten pretty interesting."_

"_Not really. I just knew she would understand." I saw her face fall for a minute and I couldn't let her go on thinking that I couldn't talk to her. "I'm not saying that you wouldn't or anything. She just has been in the same place."_

"_No, I get that. I think it's nice you two have each other."_

"_You do?" I never thought in a million years that I would hear Brooke say that. _

"_Yeah well with what has happened and with her being alone she needs all the people around she can get. Plus it's nice to see you still care for others and are not shutting them out. Well, at least not everyone." _

"_Brooke..."_

"_No it's really fine. You need someone to talk to right now. I know I'm not that person and that's okay."_

"_Brooke, it's not like that."_

"_Don't worry about it Lucas. When you're ready to talk to me I'll be right here waiting. I'll always be here. It's where I belong. Just remember that."_

_I placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her tighter. She was not going anywhere. Not now and not ever. _

"_Okay so back to the point. You feel okay?"_

"_Yeah babe I'm fine. Especially now that I have you in my arms." _

_I was relieved that she seemed to forget my little lie about playing basketball and all she was worried about was me. Damn this girl was amazing. How did I not see this before? I was so wrong to think she was just a fling. The truth was that she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I would be lost without her. Who knows what kind of man I would have become. Last year at this point I hated myself for what I did to her. And if she hadn't given me another chance, I could still be that same person._

"_So are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?"_

"_Um I don't know?... This morning I had a bagel."_

"_That's it? No, that's just not going to work. It's almost dinner time. I'm gonna make you something. What do you want?"_

"_You're gonna cook?"_

"_Well contrary to popular belief I am not completely useless either."_

"_I know. I just think food poisoning is the last thing we need right now."_

_She punched me playfully on the arm. "Lucas Scott what a horrible thing to say. I would like to inform you that my food hasn't harmed anyone in over a year."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_On second thought let's just order something. You want pizza or Chinese?"_

_As she walked off to go get the take out menus I realized Peyton had been right. Brooke made you forget all about your pain. If even for just a moment._

_End of flashback_

So as I now look into Brooke's tear filled eyes and see her small smile, I know for sure that I can tell her anything. That she would understand. She should have been the first person I went to. She knows about loosing someone too. Her parents had left her and she had almost lost me. But she didn't have to worry about that ever again. Because just like she belongs with me, I belong with her. I touched Brooke's cheek, wiped away a single tear she let fall, and squeezed her hand. I would confide in her tonight and never hide anything from her again. We promised to trust each other this time. And I trust her with everything I have. That means I have to tell her about Peyton and our kiss as well. She deserves to know. She deserves everything.

I looked over on the other side of Brooke to see Peyton. She had her leg in a cast and crutches to the side of her. I have to ask Peyton what the kiss meant to her before talking to Brooke. There is no reason to upset her if it didn't mean anything. But what would I do if it did mean something? I didn't want to upset her then either. She had to know I have no feelings toward Peyton either way. That kiss just proved even more that whatever passion I had for Peyton was gone. All I felt was sorry for what she was going through. If Peyton was truly in love with me, she would have to get over it. As harsh as that sounds I am in love with Brooke. End of story. Peyton turned her head and smiled at me before squeezing Brooke's hand even harder. That gave me a good feeling. Last time Peyton felt anything for me she was avoiding Brooke at all costs. And if anything this has made them even closer. Hopefully Peyton did just kiss me because she thought she was going to die. And I had been her knight in shinning armor. It was an intense situation and for all we know she could have been delusional. That's what I am hoping.

I changed my gaze to Brooke and try to see whether she noticed this little exchange. But if she did there was no sign of it. She just continued looking at me with a warm smile and held me with an even warmer hand. I looked over at my mother on my other side. There was Haley trying to calm her down and Nathan with his arm around her. I know now that as long as I have these 5 people around we will all make it through this tragedy. And as long as I have the two women on each side of me, I would make through anything.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. I would love to keep Sophia for myself though. Lol. I also do not own the song Right Here by Staind which inspired this story title.

A/N: This is my first fiction so go easy on me, but I would like to know your honest opinion and tell me if I should keep writing. This is a NH, BL, and JP story. So yes Jake is coming back. Expect him soon. I had both Nathan and Lucas's POVs so here is Haley. The next part is Nathan again, but then comes Peyton. Please continue reading. Someone asked me if this story was always going to be flashbacks. The answer is no. I am just getting everyones feelings in while they are at the funeral and then it will move on. But yes do expect a few more flashbacks before I am finished.

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter! Feedback makes me happy and then I update sooner. Sorry I hadn't updated in over a week. I went to Wilmington for the Charity Basketball game and have been busy looking for a job ever since I got home. Real life sucks. Anyway on with the next part. It is short but I have more ready to go so should update again over the weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Right Here

**Author:** Calla

**Chapter 5:** Memories

_Haley's POV_

I look at Keith lying in the casket and can't help but think that he died alone. Well not really alone. He had Karen, Lucas, and even me. But he never got the chance to share his life with someone and have a family of his own. I know that is what he wanted more than anything. I look over at Nathan sitting there so tall and strong for the rest of the family. He is everyone else's crying shoulder and protector. Look how handsome he looks in his suit. Is that wrong to be thinking about how good he looks? I'm just so lucky I have Nathan. People say we were too young to get married or know what true love is, but I always knew that was wrong. I say find who you want to spend the rest of your life with now and make your dreams come true because you never know when it will be your last day. If you wait till you're older to have everything be right it might never happen.

I can't believe it was only a year ago that I met Nathan. Well I knew of him. At least who I thought he was. I thought he was just Mr. Popular. Another arrogant, selfish hot shot who threw touchdowns. Boy how wrong I was. There was so much more to him that only he would let me see. People saw him as just another dumb jock, but Nathan never fit into that mold. He is so much smarter than people give him credit for. He had such amazing potential to be this great man. And guess what….he is. Underneath that strong exterior is a heart of gold. His life just wasn't his own, but being controlled by Dan.

How many lives does Dan have to ruin before he stops this madness? He's caused pain to all 3 of the men I have ever loved besides my father. And I am sure if he was around, he'd hate Dan too. He sucks the life out of everyone until they have nothing let. That's what he did to Nathan, Lucas, and Keith. If only Keith had been able to break free sooner and be able to experience the happiness he deserved. He was one of the best men I had ever known. No, he's not past tense. He _is_ one of the best men I will ever know and he will always have a place in my heart. I know he is looking down on all of us right now and smiling because he is in a better place. A place free of pain and evil where Dan can't humiliate him 24/7.

I am so grateful of the person Nathan has become in spite of Dan. A person who gives you everything and never holds back. I only wish I could give him the same, but I can't. I am keeping inside of me a secret that will rock the world of him and everyone around us. What do I do? Lucas has been my best friend for almost 10 years and he is killing himself. There is nothing I can do about it unless I want to betray his trust. But does trust mean anything if the person is dead? No, I can't let that happen. After loosing Keith I know how important life and the ones around me are. Lucas has always been my best friend and I can't have anything happen to him. And Nathan would kill me if he found I had been hiding this. He and Lucas had just gotten close again. I can't imagine what the thought of his brother being sick would do to him. Doesn't Lucas see that none of us can afford to loose anyone else? Especially not Karen. She has been locked away in her room since this happened and no one can reason with her. Keith was such a huge part of her life and now Lucas is all she has. How can Lucas be this selfish?

Keith, Karen and Lucas had been my home away from home, my second family since I was eight years old. Whenever I had a fight with one of my siblings or was being disgusted by my parents having sex in the next room, I could go to them for comfort and normalcy. That was a hard thing to come by when you were raised by Jimmy and Lydia James. Don't get me wrong, they are great parents and support everything I do. Hell they even let me marry Nathan at sixteen years old, but they aren't what I would call normal. They are free spirits and live their own way of life. And sometimes as a kid that was hard to deal with. It's still hard to deal with. I mean what parents leave their seventeen year old daughter to be on her own? I guess the type of girl who thought she was adult enough to handle marriage. But even with them gone, I always knew that Keith and Karen would be there if I needed anything. And they always were, at least until now. But I still have Nathan and Lucas to look out for me. Who does Karen have?

I remember just hanging at Karen's Café eating dinner with Keith, Karen, and Lucas. Well more like inviting myself, but they never minded. They always made me feel like I was welcomed and like I belonged. I never felt that way in a family of 6 brothers and sisters. I was always competing for attention and never got it. But Keith had this way of making you feel important and special. I would come to his auto shop even when Lucas wasn't around and he never once told me he was too busy. He would pop the hood to whatever car he was working on and explain to me what was wrong with it. Of course as a little girl I couldn't care less about cars, but he would talk to me like I understood what he was saying. He never treated me like I was a stupid kid. I felt like just one of the guys and that was a great feeling.

I never told anyone this but I always had a school girl crush on Keith. I looked up to him and imagined that one day I would marry him. At least someone like him. Hey I was young but not naïve. I now look over at Nathan and realize that little girls dream came true. Nathan was the man Keith would have always wanted his son to be. And although Nathan didn't know him the way I did they had developed a closeness in the past few months. Keith showed Nathan how to be a good man and I know Nathan felt lucky to share the same genes as him. He was no longer ashamed of the name Scott. A name I never associated with Dan, but with the great soul that was Keith. I can't stop thinking about what I found yesterday and how it made all these memories come flooding back.

_Flashback_

_I woke up from my nap actually feeling rested for the first time in 48 hours. I look around for Nathan before I remember that he went out for a jog. I want to surprise Nathan by having the rest of my stuff unpacked by the time he comes back. He deserves a break. We both do. All we have been doing lately is thinking of what could have happened and worrying about the other. Nathan has been obsessing about keeping me close so he will never loose me. But neither of us have been facing what has happened in our family. I don't dare say the word family to Nathan though. Whenever I do he says, "You're my family now Hales. I don't have anyone else and I don't need anyone else." And despite the fact that I feel tingles down my spine whenever I hear those words, I know it's him avoiding a reality he doesn't like to think of. Without a positive role model in his life, Nathan must be even more scared of becoming like Dan. He doesn't know that he could never be Dan in a million years. Nathan actually has a soul unlike his father. And when I say father I use the term loosely. More like the man that belittled and pushed him his whole life. But doesn't he realize he has Lucas now too?_

_As I'm sorting through the boxes I see one labeled "personal". I think it is just what I need for a little pick me up. Forget all the bad memories and remember the good. Plus I know there will be no reminder of Dan in sight. I guess that's one good thing out of him being a bad father. Wow I haven't seen some of this stuff in forever. I have this habit of collecting things and just throwing them in the back of my closet. I pick up a stack of pictures and begin to look through them. The first one is of Peyton, Brooke, and I at the first Sparkle Cheer Classic when I filled in for Theresa. I still can't believe I let Peyton rope me into that one, but I actually had a great time. I actually got to know the girls I had only judged from a far and see what amazing spirits they had. Funny to think that a year later I would be one of the "superficial bimbos". I never thought I would associate let alone be friends with these people. And I would have rather slit my wrists than be roommates with Brooke Davis who was the biggest bitch of them all. Or so I thought. Had she changed or I changed? It was probably both._

_Now I truly understand the saying "never judge a book by its cover". Brooke was definitely a surprise. Behind that image of what everyone sees is a sweetheart that is just scared of being vulnerable and getting hurt. We had a lot more in common that I thought. She has become one of my best friends and I don't know where I would be without her. She even gave me a place to live. As my mom would say, I could have turned to a life of prostitution and been sleeping in the gutter. When Lucas first started dating her I thought he was crazy. Besides the physical beauty I thought she had nothing going for her. I had actually wanted him to be with Peyton. And now I shudder at the thought. I love Peyton to death, but she and Lucas are too much a like. They are like the same half. Brooke and Lucas on the other hand are two halves that make each other whole. They are just like me and Nathan. No one thought we would work because we were too different, but sometimes sugar and spice go together very nice. Brooke brings out the spark in Lucas like Nathan does in me. I only hope that Peyton can find that kind of love again, and not with Lucas. They made each other miserable. And then there was Jake. She was so happy with him for the first time in her life and then it was all taken away. And God knows how much she needs someone right now, maybe more than the rest of us. _

_I flipped to the next picture and saw the group during Dare Night. It was so hard now to remember a time when life had been so easy and carefree. Of course we all had our own problems, but they were nothing compared to what we were dealing with now. It was before our innocence had been swept away. There had been no Chris or music tour for Nathan and I, no gunshot wound or second mom dying for Peyton, no HCM for Lucas, and where Brooke's biggest problem was being annoyed by Felix. Jimmy and Keith were still alive and we thought they had all the time in the world._

_What am I doing? This is cheering me up? I put the stack of pictures down and continued to look through the box. I picked up a frame and turned it over. It was a picture of Keith, Lucas, and I on a sailing trip. I must have dropped the box in the move or something because there was a crack in the glass right on Keith's face. It actually looked like he was crying and before I knew it so was I. Tear after tear dropped on the frame until I couldn't contain my emotions any longer._

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Me

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Since the last one so short here is another quicky to hold you over. I am working on a longer chapter for my next real update.

Disclamer at beginning still applies.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Return to Me

_Peyton's POV_

I've only ever been inside a church 4 times in my life. Once on Dare Night, once for Keith's wedding, once for my mom's funeral, and now for Keith's. It's hard to imagine a few months ago Keith was standing up on that alter ready to experience a life with someone he thought he loved, but now he was there dead and lying in a coffin. This is the same church where I sat in the same spot eight years ago looking at my mother's coffin. Now it was Keith's turn to leave. And if you think death gets any easier or that you get used to it you are wrong. Every time another person you know gets taken away another part of your soul goes along with them. I didn't know Keith that well and never spent any time with him, but this was still just as upsetting. Keith was very important to some of my closest friends. He had been an uncle to Nathan and Haley, a father to Lucas, and a love to Karen. He was very special in each of their hearts and I know what they must be going through.

I know plenty about grief considering that at seventeen I have already had two mothers die. At least Lucas and Karen have each other. Both times when my mom and Ellie died I was alone. Of course I had both my father and Brooke but it was different. My father was always on some job and there were periods where he wasn't around. And Brooke was so great just like I told Lucas, but she still couldn't go through it with me. This time it was different. My father came home the minute he heard I was hurt and hasn't left me side since. He told me he couldn't ever imagine loosing anyone else after my mom and was going to find work closer to home. That meant the world to me to know I am never gonna be alone again. When I was shot that was the worst feeling. I didn't know what was going to happen or even if I was going to live or die. Thank God Lucas was by my side or I wouldn't have been able to hang on. I knew I was safe and nothing would happen to me as long as he was there.

Like I told him, he was always saving me and I had to let me know how I feel. That's why I told him that I loved him. It was true. Lucas means to world to me and is an amazing guy. And Brooke is an amazing girl. They were my two best friends and they deserved each other. I only kissed Lucas to thank him and to finally put this never ending love triangle to rest. It was risky because it could have brought old feelings back to the surface, but all I felt was comfort in his kiss. There was no passion or heat like when I kissed Jake. I feel bad about this because while I was kissing Lucas I was picturing Jake. But then I know Lucas was thinking about Brooke while kissing me so it's all good. I wanted him with me so bad and if he couldn't physically be with me he was in my mind, heart, and soul. So in a way, what I thought was going to be my last kiss was with the two men I loved more than anything. It was with my best friend and the man of my dreams. But I didn't die and I believe it was my love for Jake that kept me alive. I knew I couldn't let go without being with him again. Now I believe in the power of love more than ever. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back at a supportive smile. The smile of a man whom I love and loves me in return. I am so happy he is here with me during this. My father has given me the best gift I could ever ask for, the gift of love.

_Flashback_

_I am being released from the hospital today. It's about time because if I have to stay in this place any longer I am gonna freak out. It has only been two days but that is long enough. This hospital holds so many bad memories. It's where my mom died and where Lucas scared us to death in his coma. The entire time I have been here I have had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that just won't go away. Like this place is cursed and something bad will happen to me as well. I was brought of these thoughts by my dad's voice._

"_You're all checked out. Are you ready to go honey?"_

"_You don't know how much Dad."_

"_Oh I have a pretty good idea. How's the leg feel?"_

"_Surprisingly okay. I kind of can't feel anything right now. It's like I'm numb."_

"_Well let's go home because I have something to fix that."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You'll see."_

_He picked up my bag and wheeled me out to the car._

"_We should get one of these things. I could get used to this type of service."_

"_Don't get any ideas. Once you are feeling better I am no longer your chauffer."_

_I got into the car and watched my dad as he got in. He had this huge smile on his face and after a few minutes of driving it was driving me crazy. How could he be so happy right now after what had went on? I couldn't take it anymore._

"_What's going on Dad?"_

"_Nothing. I guy can't just be happy his only daughter is alive."_

"_I guess. But it's more than that."_

"_Man you can't let a fellow surprise you."_

"_So there is something. Tell me because you are weirding me out."_

_We pulled into the driveway and I looked at my house. It was good to be home. You never realize how good a house looks when you think you will never see it again._

"_Well we're here so you won't have to wait much longer."_

_He came around and helped me out of the car and with my crutches slowly made it up the driveway to the house._

"_Did you do something to my room?"_

"_Nope. Go into the living room. Your gift is on the couch."_

"_Oh Dad. What did you buy me? Was it expensive? Because I know we can't afford anything pricey."_

"_Well it didn't cost any money but it is valuable."_

_I went into the other room and before I got all the way in I called back to him, "You didn't have to get me any-" Right then I saw the most beautiful thing ever sitting on the couch. When my father saw the smile on my face I heard him say "Yes I did."_

"_Hey Peyton."_

_I dropped my crutches and ran over to him not caring how much my leg hurt. My dad was right; I was no longer numb and could feel again. I enveloped him in the biggest hug and wouldn't let go._

"_Jake."_

_----------------------------------------------_

So did that surprise you at all? Or was it very predictable. I tried to bring him back where you didn't see it coming but I am sure all you that read a lot of fic could see it. LOL. Hope you still like. Coming up next is the continuation of Haley's POV and more Nathan. Then a BL chapter for those of you waiting patiently. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7: My Heart Is an Ocean

A/N: Thanks for everyone's reviews! This chapter switches back and forth between Nathan and Haley's POV's. It is still in a flashback. Next up is a BL chapter in Brooke's POV. Then I will continue where I left of JP. Be patient. After last night I am sure we are all waiting more JP!

Chapter 7: My Heart Is An Ocean, Come Sail With Me

Nathan's POV

I arrived home after my incident with Lucas at the Rivercourt. I had to tell Haley about what happened. I know I promised Lucas I wouldn't say anything, but he is obviously swimming in the deep end. I just can't sit back and watch him drown. Haley has always been his life jacket so maybe she can save him from himself. I open the door and see Haley crying on the living room floor surrounded by pictures. I can see now she is in no shape to save anyone when she is wading in her own tears. It reminded me of when I found her crying right after we got married. But I made it alright then and I will do the same thing now.

"Haley. What's wrong?"

Haley was hysterical. You could hardly hear her speak through the sobs. She handed me a picture.

"It's...Keith. I haven't seen this in years and I almost let myself forget. But I don't want to forget Nathan. Keith was too important."

I took her hand and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You could never forget Haley. Tell me something. Where were you in this picture? You look really happy."

"That's just the thing. I wasn't. Actually I couldn't be further from it. It was when I was ten years old. My grandfather had just died and as usual I wasn't handling it very well. My parents wanted me to go to the funeral, but I couldn't. I didn't want to admit that he was gone and that I would never see him again. It's ironic because now I see Lucas and Karen going through the exact same thing. Anyway, my parents wouldn't let me stay home. They said I was being disrespectful and that I didn't care about anyone but myself."

"Haley that can't be true. You are the least selfish person I know. You are always caring about other people."

"Well not this time. My papa and I were really close and I felt betrayed that he left me. He didn't even say goodbye."

"I guess that's the thing Hales. None of us are ever prepared for death. None of us can say goodbye because it's unexpected."

"Yeah but he had been sick for a long time and in his last few months I hardly saw him. So I put it all on myself and felt really ashamed. Like if I had tried harder things could have been different. If only I would have gotten to say I loved him one more time."

"I'm sure your grandpa knew you loved him. Just like Keith knew how we felt about him."

"Did he? I'm not so sure."

"He did. But what does any of that have to do with the picture?" I scrunched my face up in a confused expression.

"Be patient. I was getting to that." Even though she still had tears in her eyes she gave a small smile.

"Sorry."

"So I couldn't go to the funeral. I wanted to be there for my nanna but I just didn't know what I would say to her. I was afraid I would make it worse. I told all this to Lucas and he must have mentioned it to Keith. The next thing I knew he called my parents up and told them he was taking Lucas on a sailing trip. That this was just what he thought would get me through this and clear my head. It was amazing. My parents let me go with them."

"That's really nice. He really cared about you."

"Yeah he did. And he proved that to me even more on the trip. From the minute we got on the boat he didn't mention a thing. He acted like everything was normal and I appreciated that so much. All people had talked about was my grandpa's death. I wanted a little peace. And being in the middle of the ocean gave that to me. We had a great time. It was the first time Lucas and I had ever been sailing. He showed us how to pull the robes and lift the sail and we took chance steering the boat. It was wonderful. I felt like I had the world at my finger tips and I was able to control which direction it went. I felt like life was not over, but still full of possibilities. Then we ate caught some fish for dinner and cooked the right on the boat. Then we roasted marsh mellows and made smores. It was a familiar and comfortable feeling to be sitting and eating with my second family. The only thing different was the absence of Karen and the fact that we were miles off land. Later that night Keith tucked Lucas and Karen into our sleeping bags and we slept right on the deck."

All of a sudden I got the best idea. I finally knew something I could do to help Haley and make her feel like it was going to be alright.

Haley's POV

Nathan had the biggest smile on his face. He was so cute.

"What?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Are you serious? It's late."

"Who cares? And I am serious. I'm serious about you." I stood up and reached out my hand for her to take. "Are you coming?"

"I'd follow you anywhere." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. We got into the car and soon we came to a stop. "So this is nice. It's not often I see the local 711 at this time of night."

"You're funny. This isn't where I am taking you. Stay right here, I'll be back.

After a few minutes Nathan came back out carrying a big bag.

"Took you long enough. What you got there."

"It's a surprise."

We drove for about 10 more minutes and I was getting antsy. "Come on Nathan. Tell me where we are going?"

"No way."

"You won't even give me a little hint?"

"Sorry."

I knew what would get him. If there was one thing he couldn't resist it was this. I leaned over the seat and started planting butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Haley what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all."

He leaned back his head and moaned. "I'm driving here. This is very dangerous."

"Then you'll just have to tell me."

"You are an evil temptress but it won't work this time. We're here."

I looked up and saw we arrived at Wrightsville Beach. Nathan pulled me out of the car and we ran down the docks. We stopped in front of a very familiar looking boat. I was stunned.

"Nathan. It's Keith's boat."

"Actually it's the Scott Family boat. We all use it." Nathan noticed the shocked look on my face. "Good surprise?"

I got on my tip toes and gave Nathan a long lingering kiss. I looked into his loving eyes. "Great surprise."

"Well then, aren't you glad I resisted your sexy ways?"

"I have never been happier to be kept in the dark."

"It's never dark around you. You bring the light."

"Okay Mr. Cheese. Are we just going to stand here or are we gonna take this thing for a ride." He jumped over the railing and then helped me over. "So can you tell me now what's in the bag?"

"Let's get on the water first. You want to steer?"

"Oh I don't know Nathan. I haven't done it in like seven years."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here behind you the whole time if you need any help."

"Okay. Just tell me where to go."

"Just a few miles north should be good." Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist and we were off. The breeze swept thorough our hair and I felt free as the wind itself. It was the same feeling I felt about this time seven years ago.

"This spot looks good."

"Perfect. So how do I stop again?"

Nathan laughed and put his hands over mine on the wheel. "See we did it together. Just like we do everything."

"So what now?"

"We eat." He opened up the bag and pulled out some fish sticks. "It's not fresh and we didn't catch it ourselves but it's all they had."

"Very nice. What else you got in there?" He pulled out a package of Poptarts. I lifted my eyebrow. "Poptarts?"

"Not just Poptarts. They're smores flavor. Not the same but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Nathan this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Well one of them anyway. It seems you and Keith are more a like than you knew."

"It could be that. Or it could just be everyone's goal to make you happy. I know I can't help myself."

I leaned over and kissed him again. This time he placed his hands on my face and pulled me in further.

"Alright so let's dig in. To the food that is."

Nathan gave his classic smirk. "Oh I like the other option better."

"Later Romeo. I'm starving."

"That's fine. I'll wait forever for you."

TBC


	9. Chp 8: Nothing to Gain Everything to Los

Chapter 8: Nothing to Gain, Everything to Lose

Brooke's POV

As the funeral comes to an end and Keith is being lowered into the ground, I can't even begin to fathom what it's like for Lucas and Karen. I've never lost anyone close to me before. Actually I've never had anyone to lose. I always had Peyton, but that was different. I never really let my guard down because growing up she needed me to be strong. She had lost someone and I couldn't put any troubles on her. It makes me wonder whether I am better off because of that. Not having anyone around growing up kept me from being vulerable. That way I never had to get used to being loved and then have it ripped away. But as Lucas has taught me, being vulerable is how you know that you are alive. They say it is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved before. Now I know that is true because I wouldn't take away a second of the time I have spent with Lucas, even through all the bad times. With every moment of pain and heartache I got ten times that amount of tender love and care. Lucas made me feel something I had never experienced before.

I never thought I was truely worth anything and everyone in my life up until now had proved that theory right. But with him I'm special and different, not the cookie cutter cheerleader image I taught myself to portray. I'm not juse another pretty girl, but his pretty girl. Everytime he says those words to me, I feel an flutter in my heart. That is the best feeling anyone could ask for. For the first time in my life, I am scared of losing that feeling. At any moment love can be taken from you and you don't expect it. You don't have time to prepare yourself. I must keep Lucas by my side at all costs and show him how much he means to me. He has to know that I am here for him and it would kill me to lose him again. The first time we were together my feelings were strong, but completly one sided. Now that the love is reciprocated, I have even more at stake. There is nothing to gain and everything to lose.

Looking at Karen, I see how broken she has become. She lost her lover and best friend and with him her soul. I don't want to ever be that way. If something happened to Lucas, I would want to crawl in that coffin and die with him. Luckily he's young and healthy and that's all I can ask for. Although, the past couple days I have been really worried about him. He has become so guarded and closed off and I feel like there is nothing I can do. Of course he has told me how much I mean to him and that he loves me, but there is something deep inside of him that he is burying and I can see it is eating him up inside. I wish there was more I could do...

_Flashback_

After we ate dinner, Lucas and I were cleaning up the kitchen. I was washing the dishes and he was drying. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?"

"I never in a million years thought I would see Brooke Davis with her arms deep in dishwater. In an apron and rubber gloves I might add."

"Oh you don't remember the slave labor your mother put on me last year when I was grounded?"

"I would hardly call that slave labor. I had to teach you how to mop."

"You always have to remind me of that don't you?"

"Well you were so cute trying to use that sponge. My little Cinderella."

"And of course you were Prince Lucas to the rescue."

"Like I said then and like I'm saying now, anything for you."

"And the same goes for you. Especially now Lucas. I want you to know that."

"I know Brooke. And you are amazing for it. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you just being around. You have helped so much and I can't even begin to imagine what condition I would be in without you."

I reached out my hand and touched his face. "Well you never have to worry about that."

"I don't know whether I am touched or grossed out that you are touching me with the dirty rubber gloves."

I slapped him on the arm and laughed. "Way to ruin the moment Romeo."

"No, that moment can never be ruined. It will always stay with me."

"Good. Well, now that the house is all spick and span and you and your mom are fed, I think my work here is done."

"You're leaving?" He had the most adorable puppy dog face I had ever seen.

"I just thought I would give you a little time to rest. You must be sick of me."

"Not possible."

"Well don't you want to be alone with your thoughts?"

"That's the last thing I want."

"So you don't want me to go?"

"Please don't."

"Okay but I don't want to leave too late. Last thing we need is for me to be sleepy and get in a car accident." As soon as those words came out of my mouth I felt like the biggest idiot alive.

"That's not a funny thing to joke about Brooke."

"Hey I'm sorry. You know how I say the stupidest things without thinking."

He smiled. "I know and that's what I love about you."

"Well gee thanks."

"So anyway, about leaving?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay the night."

"I don't think your mother would like that very much Lucas."

"I don't think she would like anything very much right now Brooke. Plus she is passed out and I am sure will sleep through the night. Plus I don't want to be alone. I can't be alone."

"You are never alone. Of course I'll stay."

"Thank you Brooke. That means the world to me. You mean the world to me."

"Ditto. Plus the moon and the stars."

He gave me a strange look and laughed. "What?"

"Where did you get that line?"

"I don't know. Probably from Nathan and Haley. Sounds like something I would have heard them say. Why you don't like it?"

"No it's not that. I just never thought of you as a hopeless romantic."

I reached up and placed my arms around his neck. "I never thought so either, but you just have that effect on me Mr. Scott."

"Good cause the same goes for me Miss. Davis. So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah it's been a long day."

"I'd say so."

"So you ready for bed?"

"I don't have anything to change into?"

"When has no pajamas stopped you before?"

"Funny."

"I'll give you something of mine."

I raised my eyebrow and said in the sexiest way possible, "I hope so."

"I meant to wear."

"Of course you did."

"But the other option can be arranged as well."

"Of course it can." I giggled. It felt good to still be able to joke around with Lucas and have a good time. But then something felt not right about it. I realized, as much as trying to make things feel normal for Lucas was what he needed, it wasn't the right time to be acting this way either. "Actually now that I think about it we should just be frinds tonight."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, no sex."

"That's a first coming from you. I thought I was the one in this relationship that was supposed to withold sex."

"Well the tables just turned buddy."

"Well I'll take whatever I can get. I just want you next to me and to hold you in my arms."

"Wish granted. Let's go."

We walked into Lucas's bedroom and he opened up his dresser while I sat on the bed. He pulled out something and just stared at it. A minute went by without him moving. "Lucas?" He didn't respond so I got up and went over to him. He was holding the Keith Scott Body Shop sweatshirt. I looked at his face and saw the tears running down. It was the first time I had ever seen Lucas Scott cry. Of course I had seen him upset, but never like this. I reached up, ran my hands through his hair, and kissed away the tears. "It's okay. Let's find something else."

"No."

"No?"

"I want you to wear this Brooke."

"Are you sure Lucas?"

"Yeah. By you wearing this I can be close to you and Keith at the same time. It can be like he is there as well."

"That is really sweet and creepy all at once." He laughed and I saw the tears were gone.

"Of course you have to think of it that way."

"Well I am me of course."

"Thank God for that."

"No really I would be honored." He tossed me the sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Keith would be honored. He was always very fond of you Brooke."

"The feeling was mutual."

I started getting changed while he slipped out of his clothes, into a pair of pajama bottoms and got into bed. I finished and turned to make my way to the bed when I noticed him looking at me. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"I'm wearing big baggy men sweats, my hair is a mess, and all my makeup is gone."

"And I repeat, you're beautiful. That's how I like you best."

I crawled into the bed and got under the covers, placing myself right up against his chest. "You always know the right thing to say."

"You make it easy. And I know as long as I have you here everything will be okay."

"It will." I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep and I felt more at peace than ever before.

Lucas's POV

In this moment, I knew I couldn't hide the truth from her any longer. She deserved to know. So did my mom. I couldn't leave the two woman I love in the dark. I finally realized that I had to do that right thing and start taking care of myself. Not just for my sake, but for theirs. They wouldn't just lose me, but I would lose them in return. And I couldn't. I needed them more than ever. Especially Brooke. I know my mom will always be there for me no matter what, but what Brooke will feel is what scares me most. I know how much I have hurt her already and I don't want to put her through any more upset. I don't want her to leave me. And I know her. Whenever she gets scared she runs. That's the biggest reason I am keeping my HCM a secret now. It's not about the basketball so much anymore. Basketball was and always will be a big part of my life, but it's not what matters anymore. Brooke is. My mom is. My family is. And I will do anything to protect that.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still awake?"

"No I'm answering you in my sleep."

"I realize what a stupid question that was now."

"It's okay. What's up?" She looked up at me and moved her head to my shoulder.

"I have something important to tell you."

"Alright. Shoot."

She had so much love and trust in her eyes. And I could see the hope she had for us. How was I going to tell her this without crushing that. I can't do this to her. Especially now. This had to be the worst time. I don't want her going into Keith's funeral tommorrow worried about me dying. And it was Keith's day. We should be honoring and remembering him. I would never take that way from him. My secret would have to wait yet another day.

"I love you."

"Is that it?"

"Why is that not enough?"

"I thought you said it was important."

"That's the most important thing."

"I love you too." I gave her a tender kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Night Lucas."

A few minutes later I could tell she was asleep by her slow and even breaths. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep with all this on my mind. I just sat there and watched her. She had this look of pure bliss and contentment which made me feel better and worse all at the same time. If only she knew what we were about to go through next. I had nothing to gain and everything to lose.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: We Belong Together

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love the ones I hear from every chapter. And shout out to Summer who took time out of her busy life to review. Hug LOL. And if any of ya'll have friends you think would like this tell them to read and review. I am trying to get more reviews that way I know I should continue. I also wanted to apologize for the spelling and grammer mistakes in the last couple f chapters. I'm not an idiot I promise. Most of the time at least. My computer crashed and I lost Microsoft Word. I have been using Notepad which doesn't have spell check and formats things weird for I had to fix it but I missed some stuff. So sorry again. Okay so this is JP and next up is an NH chapter. Let me know if you guys would rather get long updates like once a week or these shorter updates every couple days. I write more at once then I post but I'm scared I'll use up all my good stuff in one chapter. I'm paranoid. LOL. Okay on with the story!

Chapter 9: We Belong Together

Jake's POV

Being back in Tree Hill was strange. So many things had changed. It's funny because that was exactly the same thing I thought last time I returned. But this time it was for good. I told Peyton the same thing last time as well, but the circumstances were out of my control. I hadn't expected Nikki to come back into my life a second time. That was all in the past now. I had full custody of Jenny and Nikki was proved unfit in court. When I left Tree Hill to find her and my baby, I didn't have to look far.

Nikki didn't know which way was up and even her parents didn't respect her choices. She had lied to them about where she had been as well so they were no longer on her side. I called them and they told me where she was. They traced her credit card to a hotel in South Carolina. She hadn't gotten too far before she realized she had no plan and no where to go. She didn't even have a job or any money. How was she going to take care of Jenny. Once I found her I called the police and they brought her in.

A few weeks had passed before we were able to get a hearing. Then the next thing I knew a couple months had gone by before it was over. Turns out Nikki was still drinking, doing drugs, and sleeping with many men. When these things were brought up in court, the judge could do nothing else then release Jenny to me. I missed Peyton every day while I was gone. But I didn't let myself call her. I had to let her move on. I had told her I wanted good things, better things for her. And she wasn't going to do that with thoughts of me still in her mind. It was so hard for me and I knew the same had to be for her, but this was best.

I have left and came back too many times in our short relationship. But no matter how short it was, I feel like our love could have lasted forever. And it was more real than anything I had every experienced. I never even felt close to that with Nikki. Sure she gave me a daughter that I love with all my soul, but Peyton brought me alive again. At 16 years old I had already been crushed and thought I could never feel for anyone again. Peyton showed me that was wrong. Even though she would always be in my mind and my heart, I had almost let go of the idea of being with her. That was until I got the phone call that changed my life.

_Flashback_

_During these last couple months with the hearing and all I had needed a place to stay. Money was really tight. My parents were already spending thousands on my legal defense and they couldn't give me much for rent and to take care of Jenny. I had her temporarily on the grounds that I would stay in the state and show that I could provide for her. So I had to get a job. Then I found that I liked it here. I ended up moving to Charleston and it was really beautiful. I had been there on vacation when I was younger and I also remember Lucas telling me he enjoyed it the one day he lived here._

_I even liked my job. Or should I say jobs. I worked at a music shop fixing guitars which was great because I got to work on my music. Then I also couched a little league basketball team at the YMCA. Then of course I was finishing school in the evenings. I had gotten so settled in and I didn't want to uproot again. So I decided to stay once I got Jenny for good. Peyton popped into my head every day. I wondered how she was and what she was doing. She sent me emails from time to time, just like before, but again I never answered them. I didn't want either of us to have false hope._

_It was late one night after work and picking up Jenny at daycare when the phone rang. It could only be a few people. The only people that I know are my parents, my jobs, and the daycare. After a couple rings, I put Jenny down in her playpen and answered._

_"Hello."_

_"Is this Jake?"_

_I didn't recognize the voice. And every time that happened I got suspicious. I was always paranoid that Nikki found her way out of whatever hole she had dug herself into._

_"Can I ask whose calling?"_

_"This is Larry Sawyer."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't know a Larry Sawyer.."_

_"I'm Peyton's dad."_

_All of a sudden I went completely silent. My throat was too dry to talk and I was in too much shock to think._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_I contemplated hanging up but maybe this was important. Why would Peyton's dad be calling me?_

_"Yes I'm here."_

_"So this is Jake?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm glad I was able to reach you."_

_"How did you get this number? I never gave it to Peyton."_

_"I know. Actually Peyton doesn't even know I am calling you. I got it from your parents."_

_"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can I ask why you are? I haven't spoken to Peyton in months."_

_"That's just the thing Jake. There are some things you don't know about. Peyton was shot."_

_My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe._

_"What? Is she okay? What happened?"_

_"She's fine. Well physically she'll be fine. There was a shooting at school. A kid held some hostage and killed a man. Peyton got caught in the cross fire. You might even know them. Jimmy Edwards and Keith Scott."_

_"Lucas's uncle Keith?"_

_"Yeah so you did know him?"_

_"I had met him a few times. Oh my God how awful. Do you know how Lucas is handling it?"_

_"Well I haven't really seen him lately and Peyton tends to keep to herself where he is concerned._

_"Wow. And I knew Jimmy Edwards. He used to hang out at the basketball games with Mouth. I can't believe this."_

_"So Peyton's okay though?"_

_"She'll recover from the bullet wound but not from her broken heart. She is keeping a lot inside of her and doesn't really have anyone to turn to. Everyone is dealing with there own experience in the incident and of course Keith's death. To her, her problems shouldn't be anyone's concern. That's where you come in."_

_"Sir?"_

_"Like I said before Jake, Peyton doesn't talk about any boyfriends to me. But she talked about you. She told me all about you and how much you meant to her. That makes me think you had something special. That you still have something special. Just so you know, she hasn't taken that drawing of you down in all these months. I still catch her looking at it every day. She hasn't moved on. And she needs you. She needs someone who loves her. From all that I have seen and heard, it seems you two belong together. God knows I have tried to do all I can, but I hardly know my daughter these days. Although, I believe you do. She's getting released from the hospital Thursday at five. I was thinking maybe you could…"_

_"I'll be there."_

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Thanks for the reviews girls! I hope you like this chapter. It's a cross between an NH, LH, and KH chapter. Really it's a Scott Family chapter which focuses on Haley. Enjoy. BL chapter next then more JP. I mean how awesome were they last night? I love them, but mines gonna work out for them.

Chapter 10: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Nathan's POV

We started sailing back to the shore because it was getting late and I didn't want my dad to freak out that I had taken his boat without asking. We already had no relationship at all and this would make it even worse. Even though I can't see how that's possible. No things can always be worse. He would probably think it was stolen and call the police. And jail is the last thing Haley and I need right now. I wouldn't put it past Dan to actually let them arrest us and leave us there all night. Haley suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized we were back.

"This was really nice Nathan. It's just what I needed."

"I'm glad Haley. You want to dock the boat and take a walk on the beach? We can talk some more.

"Sure."

We got out of the boat, took off our shoes, and walked down the shore.

"So tell me more about Keith. I'd love to know more about who he was."

"Well I did leave out the most important part of my story."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well that night as I lie on the deck of the boat I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were running through my head. I started to feel really guilty about being so selfish and not being there for my family in a time like this. I started to think about my nanna and how disappointed she would be that I wasn't there. I needed someone to talk to and when I looked over at Lucas he was fast asleep. I called out his name and poked him but he didn't respond. So I thought maybe I would just see if Keith was still awake. I made my way to the other side of the boat and there he was. He was just staring out into the water with a fishing rod in one hand and a beer in the other. He must have heard the deck squeak under me because he looked over and smiled."

_Flashback_

"_Am I bothering you?"_

"_Of course not. Come take a seat."_

_I walked over and he handed me a soda out of the cooler. "Thanks."_

"_It's not much. It's Caffeine Free. I don't want you to be up all night."_

_I gave him a sad smile. "I think that's pretty much how it's gonna be anyway."_

"_You okay kid?"_

"_Not really. I feel bad about being here."_

"_I'm sorry Haley. Maybe this wasn't what you needed, but I'm not the best when it comes to these things."_

"_No Keith. That's not what I meant. This trip has been amazing and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. Thank you. I have had so much fun. It really made me forget everything."_

"_Oh. Now I see what the problem is."_

"_You do?"_

"_You feel like you shouldn't be having fun while everyone else is in pain."_

"_That's part of it." _

"_And you are ashamed to be feeling good when your grandpa can't feel anymore at all."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_It's normal and the same way everyone feels. You are not going through anything that millions haven't experienced."_

"_But shouldn't I be feeling sad? Shouldn't I want to be crying? Don't I need to be with my family?"_

"_It's okay to feel sad Haley, but it's still okay to live. Your grandfather was very important to you. But he would want you to have the best life possible. He wouldn't want you to be miserable. So having a good time is nothing to be ashamed of. All day I noticed any time you felt like you were having too much fun, you would go and sit down. Like you felt that it was wrong. It's not wrong Haley. You and your family are a new generation that will make him proud. So do just that Haley. Become great just like he wanted you to be and like I know you are. And never be ashamed of that. Death is apart a life that we will all eventually come to. But it's what we do while we are alive that matters. And remember your grandfather is not gone because he will always be in your heart. It's not the end for him but a new beginning. He is in a wonderful place filled with happiness and he is no longer in pain. Death is not something to be afraid of and I'm sure he wasn't. He was sick and now he is in peace. Think about it. He's having the time of his life playing shuffle board with God. Metaphorically speaking that is." _

_He nudged me with his shoulder and smiled. "That's a nice way to put it. I never thought about it that way. But what about my nanna? She has been left all alone and I'm not there for her. She's gonna think I don't care. That I don't love her. _

"_Your nanna knows you love her. And she knows how hard this must be for you. That you have a reason for not being there. And she is still around. You have time to spend with her. Just don't take too long."_

_I reached over and gave Keith a hug. "Thanks Keith. You've helped me so much."_

"_You're welcome Haley. I'll always be here for you. You can tell me anything. Just think of me as a second father. No scratch that. I'm not old enough to be your father. Think of me as a much older brother."_

"_I know you are. And I already think of you that way."_

"_Good kid. Because you are the daughter I never had. I mean little sister of course."_

_I must have fell asleep while talking to Keith because next thing I knew it was morning and we were back at the docks. Keith and Lucas were already awake and gathering up all the stuff. They looked really flustered and in a hurry._

"_Good you're awake. I know we were up late so I didn't want to wake you. Are you ready to go home?"_

"_Home? I thought this was a week long trip. Weren't we sailing to Jekyll Island?"_

"_We were."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You told me that you regret not going to the funeral."_

"_Yeah. But there's nothing I can do about it now."_

"_That's where you're wrong. You can always fix your mistakes. I bought you a plane ticket and I'm taking you to the airport."_

"_What? I can't ask you to do that. Lucas said you had been planning this trip for weeks."_

"_Lucas will explain it to you. I'm going to load my truck." Keith walked off and Lucas came over._

"_Okay what's going on?"_

"_I lied when I told you Keith said you should come with us on our trip. There was no trip. We threw this whole plan together in a few hours."_

"_I must be having a nightmare because I am still confused."_

"_It was all for you Haley. You're my best friend. And I couldn't see you be upset and be forced to do something you didn't want to. Something you weren't ready for. And I wanted to be there for you but I didn't know how. I'm a ten year old boy who most of the time acts like I know everything. But I don't. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for you. So I told Keith and he came up with this. Then last night when you poked me I pretended not to feel it."_

"_What?" I yelled and hit him on the shoulder. "You are such a jerk! I could have been chocking or something."_

"_I would have heard you."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay continue. But you better have a really good explanation."_

"_I do. I knew Keith was still up and that he would give much better advice than me. He has already had plenty of live experience and dealt with his own losses. Plus he is always there for me when I need him. And he is never wrong. At least he hasn't been yet. When I woke up a couple hours ago I talked to him. After he told me what you said last night, we decided to call your parents."_

"_You're amazing Lucas. You and Keith both. I love you." I reached out and surrounded him in a hug bear hug._

"_Right back at ya Hales. Now enough of this mushy girl stuff." _

"_I am a girl you know."_

"_Don't remind me. At this age I get picked on enough for having a girl as a best friend. I try to forget."_

"_Oh that's right big man. You have your image to uphold."_

"_Se, I knew you'd understand."_

"_Why do I put up with you again?"_

"_Because you love me. You need me. You can't live without me."_

"_Oh that's right. And you're modest too." _

_Lucas laughed. "And you handle my crap when no ones else does." Keith honked the horn to signify he was already to go. "Let's get you home with your family."_

"_I already am. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is here. And you are my family."_

"_I'm glad you think that. Because I have another surprise."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_What?"_

"_Keith and I both thought I should be with you. If only to be a shoulder to lean on. But no crying cause I don't think I could handle it."_

_I gave Lucas a big kiss on the cheek. "You are everything a girl could ask for. If only we were older."_

"_Ew, gross. That's enough of that. Let's go."_

_End of Flashback_

We got to the end of the pier in front of the beach house and sat in the sand. Haley leaned up against me.

"What did you mean if only you were older?"

"Nothing."

"Did you have a thing for Lucas?"

"That's not important now."

"I think it is."

"I have a thing for all Scott men. Well three out of four. Two were crushes and one is the real thing."

"Good."

"And Lucas is with Brooke now so I settled for you."

"Haha. You think you're really cute don't you Miss. Smarty Pants."

"Yes I do. And that's Mrs. Smarty Pants."

"Just remember that." I gave her a little wink.

"I could never forget. So anyway, you learn enough about Keith?"

"Yes. And about Lucas too. They are two great reasons not to be ashamed of the Scott name. Sounds like both you and Lucas learned a lot from Keith. Like how to be a good friend and how to love."

"You must have gotten that from him too."

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so. You sure didn't get it from your parents. You are so much better than them. You're the third reason not to be ashamed of the Scott name."

"We'll when we have kids we'll make sure they learn those things from us."

"And that they continue to do well by our name." She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"It's a guarantee. Now let's get you home."

"I am. Home is where the heart is."

TBC


	12. Chapter 11: World's Greatest Dad

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews girls. I have been lacking the last couple chapters and I'm not sure why. It seems the NH chapters don't get as many. Is that cause I suck at writing NH? LOL. Well here is a BL/Lucas themed chapter and continuation of JP is next. Please give me more reviews or I might get discouraged and not update as quick. Thanks!

Chapter 11: World's Greatest Dad

Lucas's POV

It was the day of the funeral and we had all said our goodbyes. No not goodbyes. Our see you laters. None of us could ever say goodbye to Keith because he meant too much to us. My mom, Dan, Nathan, and I all said a few words about him. My mom cried through the whole thing and you could hardly understand a word she said. Dan was stone cold. He sounded like he was reading his speech out of the mourner's manual. It was so fake that it just made me have to put even more into what I had to say. But as of this morning I hadn't written anything. I didn't know what to say. How was I to describe Keith in so many paragraphs? I could write a book on that man. And it would be a best seller. So I was sitting there panicking. I only had a couple minutes to figure out how I wanted people to remember Keith. Nathan went before me and told the story of when Keith helped Haley after her grandfather died and that now Haley was the one helping him. Damn that would have been a good one for me to tell. Nathan finished and walked off the stage.

"Lucas Scott. It's your turn son."

I was frozen. I couldn't move from the pew. I felt like I was paralyzed. And everyone was staring at me. As if she knew what to do, Brooke grabbed my hand and brought me up on stage."

"Hi. A lot of you don't know me, but my name is Brooke Davis. I am Lucas's girlfriend. Obviously this is very hard for him, but I knew if he didn't come up here he would regret it. Why don't I start for him?"

I looked over at Brooke and smiled. What did I do to deserve her? I sure know that I don't. But yet she always rescues me time and time again. Always supports me and stands by my side.

"Keith was many things to many people. He was a friend to me, a lover to Karen, an uncle to Nathan, a brother to Dan, and a father to Lucas. That man did a lot of great things in his life, but he did one amazing thing. He loved this boy right here. He loved him with all his heart and without conditions. That is what true love is about. And I have to thank Keith for that. Because this boy turned around and loved me the same way.

Keith taught Lucas to be a man. A good and honest man that cares for everyone around him. Keith made us all better in some way. Just being in his presence made us feel good and know who we wanted to be. So to Keith, thank you."

At this point I was crying. Brooke had just said the most perfect thing. I never knew she thought those things and I never thought she would come up here and express them to everyone. But I should have known. No matter how flaky and ditsy she can be, Brooke Davis is a class act. Unfortunately, her speech was so good it just left me even more at a loss for words. I looked into Brooke's eyes and I saw a sparkle. Then she gave me the go ahead nod. I couldn't disappoint her, my mom, and Keith. I had to say what was in my heart.

"Good afternoon. Thank you so much for coming. You all meant so much to Keith as I am sure he meant a lot to you. There are so many people that loved Keith here today. And what can I say, but he was truly a blessed man. And we were blessed to know him. Over the years, growing up without a father, he showed me the way. Helped me through all life's problems, loves and heartaches, and just being a kid. He gave my mom and I what we needed more than anything in the world. A sense of family. He was my father. In every aspect of the word. He knew the true meaning. He brought me to ball games, taught me to fish, took me sailing, played catch with me, and was always there when I needed to talk. He gave me a job in his Auto Body Shop which I loved. Because I got to be around him. He paid me to spend time with him and fix cars. Both of which I would have loved to do for free. And even though he never had the same relationship with Nathan, he even helped and reached a hand out to him when he needed it. Nathan I don't know if you knew this, but Keith loved you. He was always talking about you to me growing up. And that's why I think I hated you so much. You had a dad and I wanted Keith to myself. But now I see that Keith was right about the man you would become and I am glad he had so much faith in you. Keith taught us both about love. He taught me how to love Brooke and you how to love Haley. Without him I am sure we would not have these amazing women still in our lives. God knows we are helpless."

The whole crowd laughed and I knew it was going good. I just had one more thing left to say and I knew Keith would be proud of me.

"One more reason I loved Keith, and the most important reason, is his utter devotion to my mother. He loved her for 20 years and never stopped. He stayed with her through everything. When she got pregnant with me, he was there. When she had doctors appointments, he was there. When she went into labor, he was there. And even at the few times he wasn't physically around, his heart was always in Tree Hill with her. He always had the best intentions for her and they were never selfish. He loved her at times when she didn't even love herself. It was always there and it's still here today. Keith is sitting right next to you mom. He'll never leave you. So in closing, thanks to everyone who showed up here today. We will be having a reception at the house following these proceedings."

I looked over and realized Brooke was still standing next to me holding my hand. My sweaty and shaky hand. But she kept right on holding it. She was the one to help keep it cool and steady. And not just my hand, but me in general. I squeezed it tight and made my way off the stage. Everyone stood and clapped and I felt like I did Keith justice. That was the one thing that was haunting me. My fear of him dying without his greatness being properly recognized. But as I looked around at all these people I could finally let that fear go. My mom came over and gave me a huge hug. The tears were coming down and landing all over my suit, but it felt good. I knew she needed me and I needed her. That was the best feeling.

"I am so proud of you. You couldn't have said anything better. Keith would be touched. Wherever he is, watching over you, know that he was standing in awe of you as well. He was in awe of you everyday. Just like I am."

Haley and Nathan popped their heads into the conversation. "We are all proud of you Luke."

"Yeah man your speech kicked ass. So much better than mine. I stole that story anyway."

"Thanks Mom. Thanks guys.

"I'm going to go get the car. Nathan and Haley are you riding with us?"

"Yeah we're coming."

"I just need a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need honey. We'll be outside when you're ready."

Haley gave me a hug and Nathan pat me on the back and gave me our signature bro bump. Then they turned and walked out of the church. Brooke and I were left standing there. I walked up to the casket and looked at Keith.

"Do you want me to you alone?"

"What did I tell you about that Brooke? I always want you right here with me."

"Just making sure." She came up behind me and started rubbing gentle circles around my back. "He looks peaceful. He doesn't looked pained."

"That's cause I know he wasn't scared. He died a hero. And that's how he'll always be remembered."

"He deserved that."

"He deserved that and so much more. He deserved everything."

"And you and your mother gave him just that. You have him everything. Just like you give me."

"Of course. I have to take care of you."

"Good. That's all I want. Someone to watch over me."

"Then consider yourself stalked."

"I can deal with that."

"Okay I'm ready to go." I looked down at Keith one more time. I reached out and touched his hand. It still felt warm. Leave it to Keith to spread the warmth even in death. "I just have to give him something. It might be corny, but I was saving it to give to him the day the adoption went through." I walked back over to my seat and picked up a package I had left. Inside was a little cheap gift that I knew would have meant the world to Keith. I walked over with it in my hands. Brooke looked at me with confusion.

"A coffee mug?"

"Not just any coffee mug. Read what it says."

"Not just the worlds greatest dad, but in the universe. You are out of this world."

"Stupid right?"

"Not at all. It's perfect."

I placed the mug inside and turned around. "Let's go be with the rest of our family. It's what Keith would have wanted."

"Our family?"

"Yeah sorry but your stuck with us now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I grabbed Brooke's hand and together we took one last look at Keith.

"See you on the flipside….Dad." And with that we left the church.


	13. Chap 12: I'll Come Back to You Someday

Thanks for all the reviews! They have been wonderful! And special thanks to Summer, Jen, Jackie and April for being great friends and reading all my chapters! The rest of you as well. I am preoccuppied lately but I promise I will got through the reviews and comment back next chapter. One quick thing. I had a reviewer that said I write with incomplete sentences so I wanted to say thank you so much for pointing that out and I will work on it. Sometimes I tend to write the way people speak because it makes it more realistic to me. But that is not right for professional writing I am aware. Thank goodness this is only for fun. Enjoy this JP chapter!

Chapter 12: I'll Come Back to You Someday

Jake's POV

I am so thankful for that call. Larry gave me the one thing that was missing from my life. He gave me back my true love. As I sit in this church with Peyton in front of me I realize it could have been her inside that coffin. I could have lost her for good. And we would have never had our happy ending. But she was saved and we still have time for that. It's my goal to make sure that wish comes true. It is my duty to be there in her time of need and in her time of happiness. I just want to be there for all time. As much as she needs me, I need her. We need each other. And I was going to be here always. I called my job and told them I needed a couple weeks off. I said there was a death and I had to go take care of a loved one. I didn't know when I would return or if I would return.

I had to be with Peyton now. I packed up Jenny and a few hours later we were in Tree Hill. I dropped Jenny off at my parent's house and made my way to Peyton's. When I arrived I rang the doorbell. Soon the door opened and I saw who could only be Mr. Sawyer at the door. It was hard to believe in all the time that Peyton and I had known each other, we had never met. But I recognized him from the photographs and drawings she had of him.

_Flashback_

"_You must be Jake. It's nice to meet you son. I'm Larry Sawyer."_

"_It's nice to meet you too Mr. Sawyer." I reached out my hand and he pulled me into a hug. _

"_Handshakes are for strangers and I feel like I know you pretty well already. And you can call me Larry. You're family now kid."_

_Peyton sure was right. Her father was a very warm and friendly man. And he was right because I felt I knew him as well. _

"_Thanks. So am I late? You said five right?"_

"_You are just in time. I'm about to leave to go pick her up."_

"_Okay let's go."_

"_Actually I think you should stay here. I want it to be a surprise. She really needs it right now."_

"_That sounds fine. I need time to think about what I'm gonna say to her anyway. So much has happened and I don't know where to start."_

"_Just think with your head and follow your heart. That's what I always tell Peyton."_

"_Thanks Larry."_

"_No thank you Jake. This is going to mean everything to Peyton." _

_I smiled and gave him a nod as he walked out the door. "That's good because she means everything to me."_

_About an hour had passed when I heard a car pull into the drive way. I was starting to get really nervous. Why should I be nervous? Sure I hadn't seen or spoken to her in months but we were both still the same people. I was more comfortable around her than anyone. But at the same time she made my heart race at a speed I couldn't control. Just then the door opened and I heard her beautiful voice."_

"_Oh dad what did you buy me?"_

"_It didn't cost any money but it sure it valuable."_

_And then I saw her. She looked as amazing as ever. Of course she was hobbling on crutches but she still managed to look drop dead gorgeous. She could be in a full body cast instead of just one on her leg and she'd be heaven to me._

"_Hey Peyton." That was all I was able to get out at the moment. We were caught in each others stares and I never wanted to look away from those eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes I had missed so much._

"_Jake." She dropped her crutches and flung herself at me. She was back in my arms and it felt good. I'm never gonna let her go._

_We held each other for what seemed like eternity before we let go. In that time I heard Larry say, "I think I'll leave you two alone."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here for you."_

"_How did you…?"_

"_Your dad called me." All of a sudden I saw that she was looking behind me and I turned to see Larry dodge back out of sight. We both shared a laugh. "He told me everything that had happened with the shooting and about Ellie. I knew I had to come."_

"_I'm so glad you did. You don't know how much I've missed you."_

"_Oh I'm pretty sure I do. Because take that and times it by a million. That's how much I have missed you."_

_Before I knew it she planted a huge kiss on my lips. Man I had forgotten how good she tasted. That familiar flavor of her watermelon lip gloss was pure bliss and I didn't want to stop. Finally she pulled away and then couldn't stop talking._

"_So where have you been? What have you been up to? What happened to Nikki? Where's Jenny? Did you bring her? Is she alright? Are you alright? How come you didn't answer my emails or call me?"_

_I placed my hand on her cheek. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. We have a lot to discuss. What do you say we order a pizza and pop in Caddyshack for old times sake? And we can talk._

"_That sounds perfect."_

_And it was perfect. We were together again. And it felt like we had never been apart. We talked about everything for hours. I told her about Nikki and the trial for Jenny. I told her about school and my job. And she told me about what has been happening with her. In much more detail than I had already heard from her dad. I just loved staring at her face. I could listen to her talk all day. And that is what we did. Now it was dark. _

"_Wow. I can't believe it's already so late."_

"_I don't want you to go. I'm afraid I won't see you again."_

"_That's not gonna happen Peyton."_

"_Where are you staying?"_

"_Actually I'm staying here."_

"_Really?" The smile on her face was so huge. Again she leaped into my arms._

"_Yep. I already talked it over with your dad and he invited me to stay. But in the guest room of course. That was a stipulation of the agreement. He is very protective that one."_

_We started up the stairs and down the hall._

"_Well he has the right to be. We both know I'm a wild one."_

"_Oh I'm so sure. If I remember correctly you are as wild as a puppy."_

"_I'm not so sure how to take that. Is that a dig Jagelski?"_

"_Not at all. Who doesn't love puppies?"_

"_I'll have you know I have hung out with my fair share of rock stars. I even dated the bass player from Fall Out Boy."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I hardly think one weekend at a cabin constitutes dating."_

_She gave a wicked grin and raised her eyebrows. "Well you don't know what went on at that cabin. As well as in the limo outside my house a few nights before. _

_I raised my hand. "Stop I don't want to know. Fine then I was clearly wrong about you. You are a badass. End of that conversation."_

"_Why thank you. Someone finally admits it. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."_

"_I thought that was just my sexy body."_

_She gave a sexy grin. "Well that too."_

"_Something will have to be done about that."_

"_I am in agreement there. But that is gonna have to wait. My father knows the way I feel about you and I am sure he is going to have us under twenty-four hour surveillance. _

"_It could be kinky."_

"_Uh let me think…no."_

"_I had to try."_

"_I'm glad you did."_

_So we made to in front of the doors of our respective rooms. "So we've come to the end."_

_She held my hand tight. "I don't want to let go. And I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and you will be just a dream."_

"_Don't worry Peyton. "I'll be right here. From now on, that's where I'll always be."_

"_That's all I needed to hear." And with that she planted a sweat kiss on my lips. "Night Jake."_

"_Goodnight Peyton." She let go of my hand and went into her room. I started to make my way across the hall into my room and I heard the door open. I turned around. Is something wrong?" _

"_No nothing. Everything's just right. I was just making sure you were real."_

"_I'm real. You're real. You and I are real."_

_She gave a sigh of relief. "I can go to sleep now that I know that."_

"_Peyton?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I put a very serious look on my face. "There's just one thing I have to know."_

_You could tell she was worried about what I had to say. "What?"_

_I smiled. "I'm a better kisser than the fall out boy right?"_

_She looked so relieved. "No contest."_

"_That's all I needed to hear." I turned back to my room._

"_Jake?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're better than anyone, at anything."_

_She turned back around and quickly went into her room. It was like if she didn't hurry up she would never be able to close the door. I knew how she felt. I walked into mine and we gave each other one last smile before we both closed our doors. Tomorrow would be another day. And we had a lifetime._


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 13: The Truth Will Set You Free

Lucas's POV

Everyone made their way to our house after the funeral. It was actually a very nice time filled with family, friends, and great food. It was just what Keith would have wanted. It was very touching to my mother and I to see how many people showed up. So many wonderful memories were shared. I can't believe it but even Dan showed up and was pleasant. When I saw him walk through the door I immediately got worried. What is he going to do to make this worse for everyone? He always manages to do something and I wasn't going to let him ruin Keith's day. We all deserved better, especially Keith. But thankfully nothing had gone wrong….yet. Deb had returned when she found out what had happened. Partly out of respect and love for Keith, partly for Nathan, and partly to protect my mom and the rest of us from Dan. She watched him like a hawk the entire time.

The same went for Brooke with me. She stood by my side and never let go of my arm. It was like she was afraid of what would happen if she let go. I believe she was doing it more for me though than herself. She knew how hard this was for me, but she gave me the strength to get through. If she wasn't there I don't know what I would have done. Seeing Dan here acting like he was the perfect father and husband supporting his family and mourning the brother he desperately loved made me sick. I wanted to punch his lights out and throw him on his ass. But with Brooke being my solid ground she kept me firmly planted and before I knew it Dan had left. I wonder what the next evil thing he was off to plot.

Deb said goodbye to everyone and followed close behind as to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Before she left she told my mother she would stay as long as she needed her. She would take care of the café and club to keep away unnecessary stress. As soon as Karen was back on her feet and she could assure Nathan was taken care of she planned on getting out of town for good. The divorce from Dan was complete and she was ready to finally break free from this hold he had on her.

A little time passed and it was only my mother, Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton, Brooke, and I left. I didn't know when the next time we would all be together again was. I figured now is as good of a time as any to tell everyone about my HCM. It would be easier to only have to do it once and I wouldn't be alone. I needed support in this. I considered waiting, but if I don't do this now I am afraid I never will. And I can't hide it anymore. As much as it was going to hurt my family and friends, it's eating me up inside and we would all end up in more pain if I continued this lie. And I can't let that happen, especially now. So, here I go.

"You guys, there is something I have to say. Could everyone sit down for a minute?"

"What's going on Lucas?"

"Well Mom, everyone, I don't really know how to say this. So I am just gonna say it. For the past several months I have been keeping something from you. But everything that has happened has really made me value life." I checked to see if everyone was still following what I was saying. Of course I saw twelve eyes burning into my own. "Okay, so remember when Keith and I went to go get tested for HCM? Well, I told you we both tested negative and that wasn't true. I tested positive."

"What?" I looked around to see seven stunned faces. My mother's mouth was open in shock. I saw that Haley was not looking at me but at Nathan with a guilty expression on her face. Brooke was just staring off into space with a blank expression. My mom came over to me with a furious look on her face. Given our previous history I thought she might slap me. But instead she grabbed me in her arms and held me tight.

"Mom, I am so sorry that I kept this from you. I was just so scared and the longer I waited the harder it got."

"Why did you lie about it in the first place Lucas? Do you know how sick you could have become? You could have ended up in the hospital again. Do you know how terrified I was the last time? I thought I was gonna loose you. And I could have lost you in the shooting. Now I found out you're sick?"

"Calm down Karen. It'll be okay. You've been taking your medication right Lucas?"

"Actually Hales, I haven't been. I was for a while but then it slowed down my performance."

"Is this still about basketball Lucas?

"Basketball has been my life for so long that I didn't know how to let it go. It's a huge part of me. It's who I am and all I know. And now with Keith gone I feel like I have nothing left."

Haley jumped up. "Nothing left? Do you know how selfish you are being? How could you keep lying to me? You took the money from the register for the medication. What were you really doing with it?"

Nathan stood up from his seat and turned to her. "You knew?"

"Yes, I mean kind of. I knew he had HCM but he promised me he was taking care of himself. He swore he would tell someone but he didn't." Nathan started walking toward the door.

"Nate wait."

"I can't believe you Luke!" What about your family and the people that care about you the most in this world? What about us? And do you not care about your health?

"I did think about you guys. That's why I am telling you before it's too late."

"It already is. Do you not remember yesterday when I found you passed out on the Rivercourt?" I spanned across everyone to Brooke and say extreme panic in her eyes. Her face had lost all color and she was breathing unevenly. I started to walk over to her and Nathan held me back. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I remember. But I'm fine."

"I wouldn't call that fine." He turned to Haley and began yelling at her. "And you. How could you not tell me?"

"I promised Lucas."

"And you promised to be true to me till death to us part. Or did you forget that again?" Haley looked completely mortified by what he said.

"Nathan, it's not like that."

"What's it like Haley? Is there no one in my life I can trust anymore?"

"No you can trust me."

"You broke that trust." With that he let you of the hand she was holding and walked out the door.

Haley yelled after him. "Nathan please!"

"Don't follow me. Just go home and I'll see you later." Then he got into his car and drove off. I again looked over to Brooke. I was worried about her. She still hadn't said anything. That was the scariest because Brooke Davis could never keep her mouth shut. I would have rather had her scream and yell. I started to walk in her direction when Peyton appeared in front of me.

"I think Jake and I should leave." She grazed my arm with a warm smile. "It'll be okay Luke. It had to come out sometime. I'm glad it finally did. We can both rest easier."

Haley looked over to Peyton. "You knew too?"

"Yeah actually. I've known since the summer."

"And you had the nerve to be angry and a complete bitch to me for lying to Nathan and leaving to go on tour?"

"Haley that was different."

"I really don't see how Peyton. Oh wait yes I do. This is worse. This is a life or death situation not your neediness."

"Haley!" She turned to me.

"So you told her before me? I thought you were afraid and you tell Peyton."

"Haley you are my best friend. But you had just come home and were dealing with Nathan. I didn't want to add my problems to the mix. My mom was in New Zealand, Nathan was at High Flyers, and Brooke was in California." I turn to her and she wasn't there. "Brooke?" I looked around but she was no where to be found. "Did anyone see where she went?"

"Jake and I will go find her Lucas. I think you have plenty to worry about here."

"Peyton to Lucas's rescue again. You just have to but in everywhere Peyton. I'm going by the apartment to pick up some stuff. I'll check there." With that Haley was out the door.

Peyton looked over at Jake with a worried look and he just squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Don't worry." She smiled at him relieved that he didn't jump to any conclusions as Haley did and Brooke must have. "Let's go."

"Thanks guys but I can't let you do that. She must be really upset and god knows what she is thinking about me and Peyton. The last thing I need is for her to think I choose you again."

"Trust me Lucas I know, but I think what she needs to process everything. She knows she could have lost me in the shooting and now she finds out her boyfriend could die. Just give her time."

"Time is not on my side Peyton. I don't want to loose any more with her. I already made that mistake."

"Fine then we'll split up. You check the Rivercourt and I'll go to the mall. She's probably just shopping or something."

"That's ridiculous Peyton."

"What? That's what she does when she's upset. The mall is Brooke's Mecca."

"Then if she is okay why isn't she answering the phone?"

"I'm sure she just wants to be left alone."

"Okay well let's go. I'll follow behind." They walked out and I turned to my mom. "Are you gonna be okay? I know we haven't finished talking about this. I don't want to leave you upset."

"Of course I'm still gonna be upset Lucas. I don't think this is going to go away anytime soon. And yes you can bet we'll be talking about this a lot more. So you go deal with Brooke for now. Make sure she's okay and I'll deal with you later." That didn't sound good but I should be glad that's all she said.

"Please don't be mad Mom."

"I'm more than mad Lucas. I'm extremely disappointed. But don't worry about me right now. I have to clean up and it'll give me some time to think. I'll be waiting for you right here."

"I love you Mom."

"You know I love you too. Nothing changes that." I gave her a hug and left to make things right with the other most important woman in my life.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14: You Are My Heaven

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them. Okay so this picks up right where I left off. It focuses on Brooke in her POV and then NH in Nathan's. More BL and JP coming up! Be patient with me. I have a lot of ideas! As always leave many reviews!

Chapter 14: You Are My Heaven

Brooke's POV

I walked around the mall completely helpless. This sucks. And not just the fact that I was broke and couldn't buy anything. What's worse than window shopping is that Lucas lied to me again. He swore we could trust each other this time. Yet time and time again he keeps letting me down. I had given him all of myself for a second time just to be vulnerable to hurt again. He should know better by now. After everything that happened between us, the way Felix had lied to me, and the bad relationship with my parents, he should do everything in his power to protect me from pain. But all he keeps doing is inflicting it. I promised myself I would never become that insecure girl again. So I guess we both broke our promises. Cause not only had Lucas let me down, but I let myself down.

I can understand why he told Haley. She's his best friend, but Peyton? It's like he choose her over me again. Why does he always do that? What is wrong with me? Do I not deserve to be loved and treated with respect? I know I was in California all summer and Peyton was there, but he could have called me. We might have not been on the best terms and our relationship up in the air, but he should have known I am always there for him. It makes me wonder what else he tells Peyton that he doesn't tell me. For all I know he could be withholding more. Maybe something happened between him and Peyton. She is his precious Peyton.

Deep down I know I am being irrational and jumping to conclusions, but it's not like it is that out of the realm of possibility. And why hasn't he told me since I've been back? Our relationship has grown so strong, or so I thought. We've been together for months and he's had plenty of time. And why didn't Peyton tell me? She might have felt Lucas confided in her and it wasn't her secret to tell, but her loyalty is supposed to be to me. I have been her best friend for ten years and she promised me she wasn't going to hurt me again. I was her Brooke. I guess that isn't as important as being her Lucas. And I don't see how keeping this secret helps anyone, especially Lucas. He has to be getting sicker as the months go on. And if Peyton cares about Lucas like she says she should want him alive.

I look up and notice I am standing in front of Suburban Filth. It's crazy to think that just a few months ago my biggest problem was them screwing me out of my designs and Rachel naked in the backseat. Now I could loose Lucas for good this time. I would give anything to go back to those days. Things were so much simpler. I sit down on the bench across from the store and think about how my world has come crashing down around me so quickly. All I can do is put my head in my hands and cry. I hear footsteps coming towards me and sense someone sitting down next to me. Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder.

"Brooke are you okay?"

Nathan's POV

I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get out and clear my head. I can't believe both my wife and brother kept something so important from me. It just reminds me of last year all over again. Haley lied to me about kissing Chris, left to go on tour, and left me in the dark. Then Lucas went to see her behind my back. This might not be exactly the same, or even the same at all, but I feel just the same betrayal. This time it is even more serious because this meant someone's life and not just my stupid pride. Both Lucas and I and Haley and I were finally back to the way things were and now this. They say bad things happen in threes and now I believe it. We had the school shooting, Keith's death, and now Lucas being sick. What was going to be next? Was I gonna find out my dad was a murderer? Why is this family so messed up? Why can't I have a normal life?

Then I think that if I had a normal life of a seventeen year old boy, I might not have Haley. I definitely wouldn't be married and thinking of a future with her. I suddenly felt really guilty for getting mad at Haley. She is the only sure thing I have and I blamed her. It wasn't her fault. She was being loyal to her best friend. It was that same loyalty to him that made me fall for her in the first place. When she had started tutoring me it was to protect Lucas. And she was still doing it. She was just being Haley, my Haley, and I had to get back to her. I had to apologize and make her know she did nothing wrong. I can't believe the things I said to her. How could I make her think she failed me again when she is the only one to do right by me in my life?

It was getting dark now. I didn't want Haley to be alone and worrying about me. She has enough on her mind. I was selfish to make this all about me. This was happening to her as well. Oh my God what she must be going through. First she lost Keith and now she could loose Lucas. She has to know she will never loose me. And all I was thinking about is how I was lied to. I turned around and ran all the way home. When I got there I saw my mother's car in the driveway. It made me feel a little better to know she was home. I had my family back. My mother and Haley are all I need. I figured they both must be in bed because the house was pitch black and silent. I would have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Haley. As I walked passed the living room I caught site of her out of the corner of my eye.

She was sleeping on the couch again with the same picture of herself, Keith, and Lucas. But this time she had something in her other hand. It was our wedding photo. She had the whole Scott Family in her grasp. Boy did she ever. She really had a power over us. I noticed she was wearing the Cracker Jack bracelet I gave to her that first day. I haven't seen that in almost a year. After Haley left and I found it sitting on the hall table I threw it in a box with a bunch of her other stuff. I didn't want to see anything that reminded me of her. Now that she was back I had completely forgotten about the box. But she must have found it while moving in. It made me smile. The one piece of jewelry I had ever given her cost fifty cents and it still meant the world to her.

Being away for a few months hadn't changed her. She was still that self-conscious little girl with the bad fashion sense that didn't have a clue about life. And I was still the same lost boy following in my father's footsteps. But somehow we had managed to find each other along the way. I taught her how to dream and she gave me a purpose in my life besides basketball. As much as I was enjoying this walk down memory lane and watching her beautiful form breath in and out I had to get her upstairs. She started to stir like she was having a bad dream that I knew I had been the cause of. So instead of waking her, I placed her in my arms and walked upstairs. We were going to our bedroom. How wonderful it sounds to say that again.

I placed her in the bed and began to remove her clothes. She slowly began to open up her eyes and looked up at me. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that."

"Nathan I am so sorry babe."

"Hales you have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who freaked and didn't even want to hear you out. I realize now that you were just doing what you thought was right. And it was right. I love you so much for it."

"You are too much Nathan Scott. Even when you have the right to be mad you manage to say something so perfect and sweet."

"It's what you deserve."

She smiled softly and gave me a sleepy look. "So what are you doing now Mr. Scott? Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Under normal circumstances I would love to Mrs. Scott, but I wasn't even thinking about it. I just wanted to make you more comfortable."

"You always manage to do that. Just being near you is my comfort. Now let's get back to the taking advantage." She began to remove my shirt and I put my hand over hers. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just think we should sleep tonight and hold each other. That's the best feeling in the world to me."

"Okay. I'm not gonna argue with that." I removed her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans before putting her into one of my t-shirts. As it went over her head she breathed in. "I love this smell. I wish it could last forever."

"It can and it will cause it'll always be next to you." I removed my clothes and hopped under the covers next to her. "Come over here and take a better wif." Haley rolled over and nuzzled her face in my neck while putting her hands on my chest.

"This is the only place I ever want to be." Haley said this with a yawn.

"Well that's good. Because it's where I'll always keep you." We then feel asleep in each others arms. The words that Haley sung what seemed so long ago played over and over in my head. This is heaven to no one else but me. And I finally knew what that meant.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15: When the World Caves In

A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They were really nice and encouraging and helped me in wanting to continue. So thanks **Polia** for reviewing every chapter, **OTHdaddy'sgurl.06, April, naleyluv, naleyforlife, ifonlytheyknewthetruth, Haley Bub, Hott Scott23, and photobooth romance.**

**HottScott23**- To answer your question, I have 3 banners for this fic but I didn't make any of them. They were made by Lo, Mara, and Katie from OTH Central Fan Fiction and OTH Writers 911. And yes they are amazing! I have no artistic talent. LOL.

**Photobooth romance**- Thanks for catching my mistake. I always seem to write loose when I mean lose. I have to stop doing that. And also I really like your idea and I will remember that next time.

This chapter has a little bit of every character and couple so I hope you enjoy it! On with the story and as always review!

**Chapter 15: When the World Caves In**

**Peyton's POV**

Jake and I walked through the mall going in and out of almost every store looking for Brooke. It was getting late and we still hadn't found her.

"I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

"Don't worry Peyton, we'll find her."

"I'm not worried about not finding her. I'm worried about what I am gonna say when we do."

"Just tell her the truth. That it was purely innocent between you and Lucas. And that you were just helping a friend. That's the truth right?"

"Of course Jake. There is nothing romantic between me and Lucas anymore. I really don't think there ever was. I was just a lonely girl looking for someone, anyone, to find me and he did. That doesn't mean he was the right person."

"So what about me?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?"

"Yes I do."

"Ever since you rode out of town last year, I have felt empty. It was an emptiness that no one could fill. Not Pete and not Lucas. And I really tried."

"Did you try with Lucas?"

"Well….not exactly."

"What exactly?" As we rounded the fountain, I was thinking of the best way to tell Jake this. I searched through my pockets for some spare change. "What are you doing?"

I closed my eyes and threw what I found in. "I'm wishing for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?" We continued to walk down to the final few stores left in the mall.

"First you have to promise that you will let me get this all out before you speak."

"Okay."

"And that you won't freak out."

"Okay."

"I'm only telling you this because I want to be honest and not because it's a big deal. I want you to understand that I love you and only you."

"Just tell me already Peyton because I'm starting to do that freaking out thing."

"Well I guess you were gonna find out soon anyway because I am telling Brooke as soon as we find her."

"What is it?"

"I kissed Lucas and told him I loved him."

Before I could decipher the look on Jake's face I heard a voice behind me. "What?" I turned around to see Brooke sitting across from Suburban Filth. She had heard what I just said. Of course it was only the last sentence. It was the sentence that was going to destroy our friendship for the second and final time. Great Peyton. Just perfect.

"Brooke, I…."

"Save it Peyton. I've read this book before. I know how the story ends. I lose and you win. So this is what it's like to have your world cave in?" With that she went running out of the sliding glass doors into the parking lot. I looked back at Jake not knowing what to do. Do I chase after Brooke and try to save this friendship from further damage or do I finish explaining to Jake and save the only relationship that has made me feel whole? Either way I could lose one of the most important people in my life. Just like Brooke had said, this is what it's like to have your world cave in.

**Lucas's POV**

I had been to all of the spots that I could think of that might mean something to her. I found nothing. I went to the river court first, followed by Tric, and lastly The Blue Post. I saw the bartender from what seemed like so long ago. I approached him.

"What can I get you kid?"

"Actually, I'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a girl with dark hair past her shoulders, beautiful hazel eyes that look into your soul, and dimples that could kill a guy?"

"You mean Gretchen?" I smiled remembering her fake ID alias. It made our first date come flashing back to me. How in that one night my life had changed forever. She showed me a world I had never been to and it was amazing. I had never had so much fun in my life.

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"No I haven't. Actually she hasn't been in here in almost a year. Some lucky bastard must have tamed her and snagged her up. She was quite the woman."

"Yeah she is. You'd have to be an idiot to mess things up with her. Thanks a lot." I walked out of the bar and started walking home. I was the lucky bastard he was talking about and I knew it was true. I have the best girl and I keep fucking it up. We hardly know each other and that was all my fault. I'm the one that doesn't let her all the way in. I don't even know where to find her. Some great boyfriend I am. But I know what kind of person she is and that she has an amazing heart. That is enough for me and all I really need to know. All I can do is hope that it's the same for her and that she believes in us enough to not let go. I look up and noticed I had walked to the river court without evening realizing it. My feet and my heart had taken me to this destination. Maybe if I sit here and wait, Brooke's can do the same.

I sat on the bleachers and pulled out my phone. Maybe Peyton had found her. I dial her number, but after a couple of rings it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it!" I threw my phone and it smashed to pieces as it hit the concrete. Crap. I walked over to pick it up and I collapsed onto the court in a fit of tears. When had everything gotten so messed up? Why was life so hard at only seventeen years old? If it only gets harder I would hate to imagine what will happen next. I can't lose Brooke. She might drive me crazy sometimes but she is the only one to keep me sane all of the time. If it wasn't for her I would have lost it already. She really is my only happiness. All of a sudden I felt a familiar sensation running down my arm. I have been getting this tingling far too much lately. Spots started to fog up my vision. I tried to reach for my phone and call someone, but I remembered I had broken it. Nice move jackass. Everything was now starting to go dark again. So this is what it's like to have your world cave in.

**Peyton's POV**

Before I had to make any decision Jake did something that was so like him. He knew my dilemma and nodded.

"You know her just like you thought you did. Go get her." He rubbed my shoulder and smiled like he understood. I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed before turning around and running after Brooke. As I caught up to her she was getting into her car.

"Brooke, stop! You just have to listen to me."

"You know what Peyton? I don't have to do anything. I am sick and tired of being the one who gets shit on all the time. So tell me why I have to listen to you?"

"So you can understand."

"I understand plenty. You kissed my boyfriend AGAIN. You love him AGAIN. And I let my guard down AGAIN, just to be betrayed AGAIN. Do I have it all? Because I am sick of being so understanding." She started up her engine and I knew that if I let her leave now there would be no coming back. I had to do something quick. As she started to pull out of the parking space, I jumped behind her car. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I am not going to move till you hear me out."

"I wouldn't mess with me right now Peyton. I am in no mood and I will run your little fake blonde ass right over." With the look in her eyes I believed her. But there was no backing down.

"I'm not afraid of getting hit by a car Brooke. I'm the girl who used to run red lights remember? I've had more people die on me than anyone. What really scares me is not having you as my best friend." She put her foot on the gas and stopped just an inch before hitting me. I looked at her face in the rear view mirror to see her sigh with this defeated look on her face. She then put the car in park, got out, and walked over to me.

"You have two minutes and then you're road kill."

"I'll take it." Just then the phone rang. I looked down to see the name Lucas flash onto the screen. If I answered his call Brooke might read into it. It was time I made my choice between the two for good. I placed my finger on the green button and looked at Brooke. She was waiting to hear what I had to say. I moved my finger and pressed the red button. Reject call.

**Haley's POV**

I rolled over in bed to find an empty space where Nathan used to be. I looked around and he was no where in sight. That always scared the crap out of me. Ever since the shooting, even long before that, since we were separated I feared the day he wouldn't be there.

"Nathan?" I walked out into the hallway and it was completely dark and silent. It was an eerie kind of quiet. Something had to be wrong because it seemed too peaceful. Whoever said silence is golden didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Silence scares me. I stick my head into Deb's room to see her fast asleep. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe he wanted some late night Cap'n Crunch or Mac and Cheese. Nope.

He wouldn't had left without telling me would he? Well it wouldn't be the first time but he usually left a note. I opened the garage door but his car was still there. This was so strange. I hate being alone at night and I'd hate to think of Nathan being alone right now. I can't explain it but it scared me to think about what he is doing. I went into the living room to give him a call when I saw the box of photos I was looking through earlier gone. That's weird because it was just there. Suddenly I heard the sound of glass shattering upstairs. I ran up there and saw the bathroom door was shut and a crack of light came shining through. I hadn't noticed that before. I turned the knob afraid of what I would find. And there Nathan was sitting on the bathroom floor with cuts on his hands covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Nathan what happened?" Just then Deb ran in with a look of horror on her face.

"I was just holding it tight. I didn't mean to break it." Nathan's voice quivered. I looked down to see the picture of Keith, Lucas, and I in his hands and the picture frame shattered. I jump up and grabbed a towel to wrap place over the cuts but he wouldn't let go of the picture.

"Nathan let go." He wasn't responding. Deb gave me a very worried expression and knelt down to try and talk to him.

"What are you doing Nathan?"

"I am just trying to hold my family tight. But just like in reality it's broken. My world has caved in."

He was talking so low I could barely understand him. Nathan had been reduced to a shell of the man he used to be. And seeing him that way broke me as well. So this is what it's like to have your world cave in.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16: Promise Me

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to** Summer** who is my best muse. Your thoughts always make me smile. Hope that was a good enough shout out lol. Also thanks to: **April, nemo123489, ifonlytheyknewthetruth, Michelsita, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Angelic Prefect, Polia, and Haley Bub** for reviews.

**ifonlytheyknewthetruth**- You asked me ifPeyton liked Jake in this story? Well I hope that would be clear from previous chapters, but hopefully this chapter will clear that up.

**Michelsita**- Thanks so much for your long and in depth review. I loved hearing your thoughts and thanks for your support and pimping off my fic on the JP thread of FanForum. Big Hug

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Promise Me**

**Brooke's POV**

As I stood here listening to Peyton try to defend her actions for the second time in the past year I got more and more frustrated. She was just about to give me more excuses when her phone rang. She looked down at it, back up at me, and then turned it off. She placed it back in her pocket like nothing had happened.

"Who was that?"

"It was a wrong number."

"That's another lie. When does it end Peyton? It was Lucas wasn't it?"

"Yes, but…."

"Unbelievable! Of course he calls you. It makes perfect sense. I run off all upset and who does he run to? It always comes back to you. I bet you guys planed this. He tells everyone he's sick and gets you to tell me about this kiss so that he doesn't have to right? What are you gonna do break up with me too?"

"What are you talking about Brooke? Calm down and listen to how crazy you are being right now. He was calling to see if I had found you. We are all out looking for you because we love you and we are worried about you. We should be worrying about Lucas. Don't you see Brooke? It's all about you. It always has been."

"Yes especially when you guys were making out in that motel."

"Oh my God will you just let that go already! We made a mistake. And you are not even making sense right now!"

"It makes all the sense in the world to me Peyton. Lucas loves you and always will. And I know you still love him."

"You're right Brooke. I do love Lucas. He is a great guy and an amazing friend. But that's it. I am not in love with him. I'm in love with Jake."

"For now. But how long will it last this time? I can never tell with you Peyton. First it's Nathan. Then it's Lucas. Then it's Jake. Then it's Lucas again. Then it's Pete. Now it rolls back around to Jake. Where is the wheel gonna spin next Peyton? I'm getting kinda dizzy here."

"That's not fair Brooke. I know you've had your share of guys."

"Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair. That while you were having all these guys, I only had one that I cared about. And you keep taking him."

"I'm not taking him anywhere!"

"Want to know what else is not fair? Constantly going through life worried about when your best friend is gonna betray you again. And when the man you love is finally gonna realize that she is who he really wants to be with."

"Listen Brooke. There is no passion between Lucas and I. I'll admit at a time I thought he was everything I ever wanted, but that was because I hadn't seen what the world had to offer. I had only ever been with Nathan. And no offense to him or anything, but he was an asshole. I realize I was fooling myself into thinking I was in love with Lucas because I wanted that feeling so bad. To have someone treat me like I deserved to be treated and look at me like I was something special. But loving Lucas was convenient and I never truly returned that feeling."

"Then tell me this Peyton. Why did you kiss him again?"

"Two reasons. One being that I was shot and didn't know what was going to happen."

"You mean this was during the shooting?" Peyton nodded. "It wasn't when you two were alone all summer?"

"Of course not Brooke. I told you all Lucas did was obsess about you all summer. Brooke this and Brooke that. How I am gonna convince Brooke to take me back? Blah, blah, blah."

This conversation was finally getting better. "Good. Okay then, go on."

"So I was sitting in that library bleeding. I felt so scared and cold. I wanted some comfort and to feel safe. Lucas did that for me. He saved me and I had to repay him. It was a thank you kiss. I wanted to show him my gratitude. He's always there when I need him. He's just that type of guy and I know he would do it for anyone. That's why I told him I loved him."

"That's all there was to it?"

"Yes. I swear on my Dashboard, The Cure, and Keane albums."

I let a little smile break through. "You promise on Jimmy Eat World and Fallout Boy too?"

"I promise on the rare imports."

Even in a serious moment like this Peyton was still the music girl with all the references I never understood. But whenever she talked about music it was no joking matter "You must be telling the truth then. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Honestly I didn't even remember at first. I had lost so much blood who the hell knew what I was saying. I had no idea what had happened. By the time everything had started to come back to me in the hospital, everyone was dealing with so much of there own stuff. You were taking care of both me and Lucas and we needed you. I didn't want to risk not having you here when it was the best thing for both of us. Plus Lucas had just lost Keith and I know he wasn't ready to lose you. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Well in that case I guess I have to believe you." Suddenly Peyton jumped and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

"Thank you Brooke."

"There's one last thing. You said two reasons. What was the second?"

"Well, this is the part that might make you mad again."

"Spill."

"I needed to make sure there was nothing there. We were in such an intense situation that it was now or never. I didn't trust myself and I had to prove it one way or another once and for all."

"And?"

"Nothing. Not a spark. And don't tell Lucas this for fear of the precious male ego, but I pretended it was Jake. After it was over I looked at him and he had Jake's face. I think I was starting to hallucinate and shortly after, even through the delusions, I knew it couldn't be Jake because I didn't feel the same way. When I kiss Jake it's like the world stops and I feel this electricity pumping through my heart. I know it sounds cheesy and like a stereotype, but I feel the fireworks and see stars. But with Lucas... it felt like I was kissing my brother."

I burst out laughing. I love Lucas to death but that was the best news and the funniest thing I had ever heard. I should tell Lucas just to see the look on his face. He'd be devastated. That's just priceless. "Thanks for that P. Sawyer. That was just what I needed to hear."

"Great. Now all I need to do is tell Jake."

"You just did." We both turned around to see Jake standing behind us. Peyton sucked in a breath and looked at him with a white face.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think we need to go and create some of those fireworks." Peyton let out her breath and ran over to him with a smile.

"So we're okay?"

"We never weren't." Jake then leaned down and kissed Peyton. I smiled watching this sight. Oh yeah there was definitely electricity. Peyton looked like she was melting into a pile of goo right before my eyes. They were really in love and I had nothing to worry about. Peyton was a goner and Jake Jagielski was the only one who could take her. And I had only one person who could do the same to me. No matter how disappointed and upset I am with him right now, I have to be with him. He makes me both crazy and sane at the same time and that was a great feeling. We keep each other balanced.

"Well okay you lovebirds. As much fun as it is watching you two play tonsil hockey, I got to go find my man." Peyton let go of Jake's lips long enough to come over and hug me again.

"Good. You two are the best friends a girl could ask for and you deserve each other. Plus he has probably left you a hundred messages by now."

"I hope so. I could listen to him grovel all day." Peyton laughed and then called out to me as I got into my car.

"So we're okay?"

I stuck my head out of the window. "We never weren't." I winked at her and then drove off. As I left the mall parking lot I looked in my rear view mirror to see Peyton and Jake making out again. They didn't waste anytime. That's what I have to do. I'm not wasting anymore time. I turned on my phone to call Lucas seeing it say I had fifteen messages. Well it wasn't a hundred but it'll do.

_Brooke where did you go? We are all worried about you. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. Trust me I wanted to tell you more than anyone but I just wasn't ready to give it all up yet. I know now it was stupid to risk everything else I have just for basketball. I love you. Please call me back. I'll come and get you no matter where you are. Bye._

As I listened to him everything came flooding back to me. I had been so upset by finding out Lucas and Peyton kissed, that I forgot all about Lucas's heart. How could I be so selfish? Why did I always think everything was happening to me and that I was all that mattered? That was something I had to stop. I continued to listen to the messages.

_Please Brooke it's been an hour and I am really scared. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry I told Peyton. I only did it because she was there. You had left and I had no one to talk to. Haley had just come home to deal with Nathan and I felt alone. I would have called you but I didn't know how you would take it after how we'd left things. And I didn't want to make things worse. I didn't want you to run further away. Please come back to me. I've been everywhere I can think of and Peyton's looking for you too. I'm on my way home right now. If you can forgive me meet me there. Otherwise I'll be lost. I love you._

I smiled. In each message he made sure to tell me that he loved me. Was I going to meet him? Who was I kidding? There wasn't a question in my mind. Of course I am. I'm and addict and this guy's my drug. I pull into Lucas's house ready for my next fix. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Lucas's room. He wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen to see Karen still cleaning up.

"Oh Brooke you scared me."

"Sorry Karen. Is Lucas here?"

"No he's not. They all went out looking for you a couple hours ago."

"That's odd. I got a call from him about a half an hour ago saying he was on his way home."

"Well he's not here." Karen looked very worried.

"Are you okay? I know I just ran out of here without thinking of anyone else. I'm sorry. I know you must be really upset."

"I am. But right now all I want is Lucas to come home where I know he's safe and I can look after him."

"That's all I want too." She grabbed me really hard and started to cry on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Karen. Everything will be alright. I'm gonna call him." I pressed speed dial one and waited, but there was no answer. "He didn't pick up."

"I have no idea where he could be."

"I have an idea. We'll both be back soon okay?" I let go of her hand and ran for the door. "Don't worry. Just relax."

I got in my car and started to drive. Where would he go? He said he was on his way home. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Where was the one other place in the world Lucas felt at home? The Rivercourt. Why hadn't I thought of it before? Of course that's where he was. It was his world and I was the biggest part of that world. Shortly I arrived but I didn't see him there. I looked out to the court but it wasn't lit up and was totally dark. My spirit dropped. I thought I knew him. But I was wrong again.

I started to turn around when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. There was something on the court. As I walked closer I noticed it was the outline of a man. Oh no. I started to run with all my power across the court and my worst fears came true. It was Lucas. I dropped to my knees to find him passed out. I picked his head up and placed it into my lap. I shook him a little. "Lucas?" Then I shook him a lot. "Lucas!" He wasn't responding. How is that possible if I just saw him moving? He must be slipping in and out of consciousness. This is not good. This is very bad.

I immediately started dialing 911. "Hello. Yes I need an ambulance. I'm at the Tree Hill Rivercourt. No it's not for me. My boyfriend has a heart condition and he must have collapsed. No he's not conscious right now but he was just moving. Okay thank you I'll be waiting." They told me to stay calm and that someone was on there way. Stay calm? How was I supposed to stay calm? Suddenly I felt his head move. I looked down to see his eyes open.

"Brooke?"

"I'm hear baby. I'm gonna get you some help. Just relax and stay with me okay?"

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know Luke, I know. Don't think about that now. Just think about good things and that you're gonna be fine."

"This must have been what Peyton felt like. It's getting cold."

"No Lucas! Don't say that. Please just hang on. An ambulance is on its way."

"I want to tell you something just in case."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Do you hear me?" At this point I was in tears and I could barely speak clearly.

"I love you Brooke. You are the most important person in my life. I want only the best for you. Promise me that you'll have a good life and that you won't let the next guy treat you the way I did."

"Stop it Lucas. You're terrifying me. You treated me great. You did what you thought was right. You did what was in your heart."

"And my heart is flawed. Be more careful with the next one."

"There isn't gonna be a next one."

"Justpromise me."

"I promise." He reached up and touched my face. I heard the sirens in the distance. I looked up. They were getting closer. I looked down to see him close his eyes. "No Lucas. Fight it." The ambulance pulled up to the Rivercourt and two EMTs were running onto the court. But it was too late. He was gone.

**Next up**: Could this family really deal with another trajedy? What about Nathan? Stay tuned. I'm evil. Hehe.


	18. Chap 17: The Worst Feeling in the World

AN: Hey guys. You didn't think I was really gonna kill Lucas did you? He might not be my favorite but I'm not gonna kill the poor guy. At least not yet. evil cackle Anyway I love Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Karen too much to do that. Plus I'm a die hard BLer so they will have to be together. But yeah I got more reviews with this chapter than ever before so it looks like I made a good decision. If you don't want to see anymore crazy cliffhangers than always review or I resort to drastic measures. LOL.

So thanks to: April, Michelle, Haley Bub, Liz457, lucasscottlover1, kenjigirl1, nemo123489, lifeluver, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, and lilmonkeygirl31 for reviews!

I have the next chapter all done so the more reviews the quicker it will be updated. Sorry this took longer than I planned. I had it written but was too lazy to type it out.

**Chapter 17: The Worst Feeling in the World**

Brooke POV

I was terrified as the paramedics were lifting Lucas into the ambulance. There was nothing I could do and I was helpless. The worst feeling in the world is seeing someone you love hurting, possibly dying, and all you can do is stand by and watch.

"BP's dropping. 89 over 58. His pulse and heart rate are low. How long has he been passed out Miss?

"I'm not sure. When I got here he on the ground, but then he woke up and I was talking to him. Is he going to be okay?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"I can't say right now. It looks bad but we are doing everything we can to help him." He looked over to the other man. "Let's get him loaded in."

They lifted him onto the stretcher and placed him in the ambulance. I followed behind and was about to get in, when the doors closed in front of me.

"I'm sorry. It's family only."

"No I have to go! Please!"

"I can't let you. It's against the rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken." I pushed past the man and was about to force my way in if necessary when the doors opened revealing the other EMT.

"You wouldn't happen to be Brooke would you?"

"Yes I am."

"The young man is calling for you."

"What? Lucas?" I stepped up into the van and grabbed his hand. He still appeared to be unconscious. I looked over to the man confused.

"He's still non-responsive but he must be slipping in and out as you said. I think he knows you're here. That's a good sign. Keep talking to him and it could really help."

All of a sudden a little pressure was released. I wasn't completely helpless anymore. There was something I could do. And there was no way I was giving up. Lucas and I had been through far too much to let him slip away now. He had to live so I could yell at him for kissing Peyton. He wasn't getting off that easy. I squeezed his hand tighter and ran my other through his hair.

"You're going to be okay baby. Just remember we all need you. I need you."

Again Lucas spoke, "Brooke."

"I'm right here Lucas. I'm right here. I'm never leaving."

As we rode to the hospital I remembered the promise I made to Karen. I told her Lucas was fine and that I was going to bring him home safely. I said she shouldn't worry. How was I going to tell her about this? This is the last thing she needs right now. I dialed my cell preparing myself for the worst call I'll ever have to make. But I'm going to keep my promise and bring him home safe and sound. No matter what Lucas was coming back to us.

Haley's POV

I had never seen Nathan like this before. He was always so strong. The only time I had ever come close was when he came to me after collapsing at the basketball game. He was at his weakest and I was the one to get him through it. And just like then, I was going to do the same now. We were going to get through this together. Again, I pulled him into my arms and placed a light kiss on his temple. He was shivering. I ran and got a blanket and place it over his shoulders. Then I immediately wrapped two towels over his hands. In a fit of panic Deb had ran and gotten him some ice not knowing what to do.

"The blood is soaking through the towels. How can the cuts be so small yet so deep?"

"I don't know. How could of glass from a picture frame caused this?" I looked up at Deb who shared the same look of bewilderment and horror that I had on my face. "I think he's gonna need stitches. We better get him to the hospital." I nodded in agreement and we proceeded to help Nathan up off the floor. But he wouldn't budge. It was as if he was glued to that spot. Just then the phone rang. "It's almost midnight. Who could be calling now? You try to get him ready and I'll answer it." Deb left to get the phone and I went back to getting Nathan up.

"Come on babe. Get up." After a lot of forcing she was finally able to lift him off the floor with him leaning on her shoulders. She sat him on the bed and tried to put his clothes on. The entire time he didn't say and word and wouldn't make eye contact. He just stared off into space. It was as if he was in a trance. He had this glassy look in his eyes and a blank expression on his face. I was mortified. The entire time I had known him I had never seen him this withdrawn and out of it. To think it was only an hour ago that he was taking my clothes off and now I had to help him put his on.

"Nathan?" I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers. No response. That was when I realized there was a much bigger problem here than cuts on his hands. This was something stitches would not fix.

"Haley!" I turned around to see Deb standing in the door looking even more upset if possible.

"What now?"

"That was Karen. Lucas collapsed at the Rivercourt. He's being brought to the hospital right now."

"Oh my God!"

Right then Nathan spoke. "See? Just like the picture."

"What babe?" I lightly grazed his face.

"The Scott Family. It's broken."

In this moment I didn't know what to say to make him feel better. I'm not even sure he knows I'm here. He was in his own little world. Right now he wasn't making any sense, but in some weird way making all the sense in the world. He was right. This family was a mess and I don't know how I was going to fix it. I hated this. Seeing the person you love hurting and not being able to do anything. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Peyton's POV

After the mall we returned to my house where my dad was no where to be see. For once this actually made me happy. I pulled Jake up the stairs by his shirt making sure not to break lip contact. I was tired of waiting and decided to go for it. It had been long enough. And it didn't seem like Jake had any reservations either. We had gotten to the top of the stairs and he was pulling my shirt over my head. We pushed through the door and fell on top of my bed. I pulled at Jake's shirt and tore it popping off a button.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. That's a Tommy Hilfiger right? It must have been really expensive."

"It doesn't matter." He continued to tare at my clothes and try to unhook my bra. I started to laugh. "Great that makes me feel really good."

"No, no. It's just that's an $80 shirt and you don't care? You just acted like it was from Wal-Mart. I know how you struggle with money."

"You want to see how much I don't care?" He then proceeded to start from the tiny tare and rip the entire sleeve off. "See? I couldn't care less about the shirt. I care about you." That was all I needed to hear. I then remembered my mission. I pulled off his wife beater and kissed his chest all the way down to his stomach. The familiar smell that always hypnotized me made its appearance. I had almost forgotten how good Jake smelled. His combination of cologne and sweat was the best in the world. At the same time we reached for the button on each others jeans and pulled them off. Before we went any further he stopped. He held my head in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I just want this to be perfect. There's no rush. We have our whole lives. Just let me look at you."

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. The initial lust was gone and it became something more. I should have expected it because it wasn't just some random guy. It was Jake. It actually meant something. It meant more to me than anything ever had. With Nathan it had always been just about sex. Not with Jake. It scared me to have someone this close that didn't want to just get in my pants. I didn't know what to do and it must have shown in my face because Jake's expression changed too. I turned my head and looked out the window. He then moved it back so I was looking right in his eyes again.

"Now what's wrong with you?"

I could do one of two things. I could tell him that nothing was wrong, pretend nothing was on my mind, and go through the motions, or I could tell him everything I had inside. And since I had promised never to lie to him, I choose the second option.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You. Us."

"Why? It's not like we haven't done this before."

"No it's not that. That's the easy part. I've had sex."

"Thanks for reminding me." He smiled his sexy grin.

"No I mean this is the first time it's been about more than that. This is the first time I've been in love."

"You know I love you too."

"But it's different for you. You had Nikki."

"I was never in love with Nikki. I only thought I was. She was the first girl I ever cared about. And before I knew it she was pregnant. There was never any time to fall in love. Nikki was my Lucas. It wasn't until I met you that I knew what love truly was. When she left me I thought I wasn't ever gonna be happy again. But you showed me different. I was happier with you than ever. You stuck by my side through everything. You didn't run when things got hard. When Nikki left I thought that was the most painful thing I would ever go through. And again you showed me different. It was having to leave you. That was the worst feeling in the world. I knew I had found what everyone searches for and what you find once in a lifetime, but I had to leave."

"That's what scares me. I don't want to get so attached to you again when you could just up and leave. Every time you do that life gets harder and harder to live. I'm miserable without you. I don't want to be that way."

"I'm not gonna leave you Peyton. Not this time."

"But that's what you said before. What makes this different?"

"I've seen what my life is without you as well. And just like you it was miserable. It's something I can't deal with. I can't promise you that things won't happen or that it will always be easy with us, but I can promise you one thing. I'll be here. If life is going to take us somewhere, then we go together. I always want to be by your side. You've stole my heart and I don't want it back anytime soon."

"What about Nikki and Jenny?"

"That's resolved. It's in the past. I can finally have the family I want. That's if you want it too."

"Oh I want it."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Well I don't know about nothing, but you have one thing right."

"What's that?"

"I have your heart. And I'm locking it up tight."

"Then that should be good enough." Thoughts of insecurity were still swirling around inside my head. "You're not there are you?"

"I wish I could be. I still can't help but think…."

"What?"

"What if I show you all that I am and you don't like what you see?"

"That's not possible Peyton. I've seen and I love."

"But it is possible. Love fades away all the time. People find something better. I've seen it happen. Nathan found Haley and Lucas found Brooke."

"There's only one difference between them and me remember? They didn't love you Peyton and I do. No offense cause they are great guys, but they were idiots who didn't know what they had. No wait scratch that."

I rolled my eyes hurt. "Oh gee thanks a lot."

"What I mean is that I'm glad because that brought you to me. I should thank them everyday for being that way. I can't wait to show you everything. I want to show you the only way it should ever be. We found each other when we had both already given up on finding real love. I think that says something. It shows we are meant to be. I've seen you, all of you, and I couldn't imagine anything better. I never will."

It was definite. I had found myself the perfect man and all of a sudden all my worries melted away. I wasn't scared anymore. That was no way to live my life. I wanted to live my life with Jake. I slowly removed his hands from my face and put them at his side. He had this defeated look on his face as if he had failed. "What are you doing?"

I rolled on top of him and placed my hands at the waist band of his boxers. "I'm finishing what I started."

He let out a breath and smiled. "I guess that would be alright. If you must."

Now it was my turn to look into his eyes and see into his soul. He had always let me see it and for the first time I realized how pure it really was. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday about you. I guess we're both two of the lucky ones."

"Hm."

"What?"

"I've never had any luck before."

"Well baby you do now."

I smiled remembering the last time I muttered those words to him. I can't believe he remembered that. "It seems both our lucks have changed."

"No I was always lucky."

"How do you figure?"

"You let me have you. Even if only for just one day. That makes me the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Well Mr. Jagielski, you're about to get a whole lot luckier."

"Well you know what they say; you can never have too much luck."

"Let's test that theory out. I'm ready to go all night if necessary."

"Aye, aye captain. We do what must be done." Then he saluted me. In other circumstances I would have thought any guy who saluted me would be a dork, but it just made him that much cuter. If I had wanted to resist it would have been hard. Thank God I didn't have that problem. I pulled off his underwear and he rolled me over. He was about to go in for the kill when my phone rang.

"Of course."

"It's Brooke. I'll call her later. She probably wants to tell me all about her and Lucas making up. But right now I don't want to hear about getting busy. I want to experience it." I turned the phone off.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18: A Bond That Can't Be Broken

**AN: Thanks for the reviews girls! All my steady reviewers that submit one every chapter. That means so much to me! Sorry this took a long time but I have been feeling tired and lazy latelty. But I hope this is good and people are still interested. I tried to make it long. This chapter focuses on the BH frienship because I haven't included it yet and I love it so much. Also has a little JP. I swear with my next chapter you will find out about how Nathan and Lucas are doing. But it's a process. And as always more reviews will get me to write quicker! And sorry if there are spelling and grammer mistakes. I am exhausted right now but want to get this chapter out. Forgive me please and don't be too critical. LOL.**

**Chapter 18: A Bond That Can't Be Broken**

_Brooke's POV_

As soon as they wheeled Lucas into the Emergency Room he was taken away. I tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

"We need you to fill out this paperwork. It's very important."

"It's important? My boyfriend just had a heart attack or who knows what and you're handing me papers? That is the last thing I would consider important right now."

"Please calm down Miss. We just need to get his personal info and insurance card."

"Oh now I see." I snatched the clip board from her.

"As soon as you fill out these papers the quicker we can help your friend and you can find out what is going on."

"And the quicker you get your money right? I get it."

The nurse just pointed over to some chairs and walked away. What a bitch! I knew it wasn't really her fault, but how can people be so heartless? How can they take someone away and not let you know what's going on? And they don't answer your questions. The bastards! I have to do something otherwise I am gonna freak out. I look down at the forms.

**Name: Lucas Eugene Scott**

**D.O.B.: March 3, 1988**

**Address: 3562 Burnette Rd.**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina 38671**

**Phone: 906-214-6182**

**SS#?**

**Blood Type?**

**Allergies?**

**Medications?**

**Existing Conditions: HCM, Ruptured Shoulder**

**Family History:**

Well, his father's a jackass who abandoned his mother and him before he was even born. He went on to marry another woman and have a son that he actually acknowledged. His uncle helped raise him and was engaged to marry his mother, but recently died. Is this what they are looking for? Because if they actually want a medical background than I have no idea. This makes me realize how much about Lucas I don't know. I know the superficial stuff but not what really matters. This is life or death and I can't help him. He might die because of me. If Karen or Haley were with him instead of me she could help save his life. If I hadn't ran away like a little baby he wouldn't have been on that court so long by himself. Before I could blame myself anymore Karen burst through the sliding glass doors.

"Brooke!" She grabbed me and wrapped me in her arms. "Where is he? Is he okay? Who is his doctor? What have they said?"

"I don't know anything. As soon as we came in they pushed him through those doors and I haven't heard a thing since. They won't answer my questions because I am not family and they said nothing can be done till these papers get filled out. I'm so sorry." I started to sob. "I don't know any of the answers. I'm such a bad girlfriend. No I'm such a bad person and it's my fault if he dies. If I knew more they could help him sooner."

"Shh. Honey don't be ridiculous. You have no blame in this whatsoever. You did all you could. Let me have those." She reached for the papers. As she filled them out I paced back and forth down the hallway. My heart was racing and I was out of breath. Soon Karen got up and walked to the reception desk. I followed her.

"Here. They're done. I demand to know something about my son now."

"I'll let the doctor know."

The nurse walked through the doors and a few minutes later returned with an older man in blue scrubs. I assumed it was the doctor. "Mrs. Scott?"

"Um no my name is Roe but I'm Lucas's mother."

He nodded. "Come with me please."

Karen grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. "I'm sorry. Are you family?"

She looked over at me and squeezed my hand. "This is my daughter." I noticed a look on her face that told me she didn't want to do this alone. She was just as scared as me. Actually, even more.

"She can come in once your son is stable but right now I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay." She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye while rubbing her hand down my arm. "Brooke I'll be right back. Remember we've been through this before and everything turned out okay. And the same will happen now. I nodded and she followed the doctor through those magical doors where people disappear. I knew I wouldn't see her again for a long while. Karen is so brave. I don't know how she is handling this. If it was me I'd crack. I mean look at me. I'm already torn apart at the seems. This isn't even my son and I'm a wreck. He's only the love of my life and these people treat me like a stupid little girl that doesn't deserve to be in the know. I just want to be included. That's all I have ever wanted. I don't want to be alone. I need my best friends right now. I need Peyton and Haley. With all the commotion I had only called Karen. I picked up the phone and dialed Peyton. It rang a couple times and then went to voicemail. Where is she?

"Peyton it's me. Something happened to Lucas and we're at the hospital. Call me as soon as you get this. Or just come. I need you here. I'm scared and I just…need you."

Next I dialed Haley. It rang once before I saw the doors slide open and in ran Haley. How did she know to come and how did she get here so quickly? Then I noticed Nathan being wheeled in behind her followed by Deb. Nathan was ghostly white with his hands wrapped in blood soaked towels. He looked in a state of shock. Had he heard the news about Lucas and done something to himself? As soon as we spotted each other we ran into each others arms.

"Brooke!"

"Haley!"

We started to talk over each other and asking all the same questions. "What happened? How is he? Is he gonna be okay? "Where is he?"

We both stopped talking and realized we weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. We needed to calm down. Haley gave me a soft smile and I just pulled her in for another long hug.

"I'm gonna go check Nathan in. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I will now that you're here." She rubbed my shoulder and was off to the front desk. The same she devil nurse gave Haley the same run around about the paperwork.

"He's bleeding to death here. We don't have time for this. Just type his name in the computer. It should be under frequent customers."

The nurse behind the desk did as she was told and upon finding Nathan's information paged an orderly to take Nathan into a room.

"It's about time." Haley started to follow Nathan before those electric doors closed in her face."

"I need to go with him."

"Miss I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment. His mother went in and I'm sure she'll come get you when it's time."

"But I'm his wife."

The nurse looked skeptical. "I'm sure. Please take a seat."

This seemed all too familiar. We were in for a long night of "I don't know what to tell you" and "We're doing all we can." Sadly those weren't enough and I could see both of us losing it. Haley took a seat next to me and I grabbed her hand. Where was Peyton?

_Peyton's POV_

This was the true definition of bliss. They talk about afterglow and with Jake I fully understood what that meant. You feel as though you can fly and there is nothing that can bring you down. I haven't felt this in months. Jake was the only boy to light me up inside and I didn't want this feeling to ever end. And we were gonna do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't.

"Wow."

"You can say that again."

"Wow." I ran my fingers across Jake's chest and twirled around his chest hairs. It was something I was so fond of. "I should kiss Lucas more often."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if this is what I get afterward it would be worth it."

"How about we just skip that step and go straight to this part."

"Works for me."

"I would hope so."

"You know we do kinda have him to thank for this."

"How do you figure?"

"Well every time I need you, Lucas finds some way to bring you back to me. Last year when I did drugs a couple times he called you."

"Yes that's true, but this time it was your dad."

"Not exactly." Jake looked confused. "When I was in the hospital Lucas told me he was the one who told my dad to call you. He said that he could see I felt guilty about the kiss and was worried about what it meant. My dad came to him and asked for him to take care of me. And he did. He told him to call you. That you were the one that I needed. And he was right."

"I guess I owe more to Lucas than I thought. I owe him everything."

"Plus it was that kiss that made me realize that there was nothing between us anymore and there was never gonna be. It might have caused a lot of drama but it lead to an amazing ending."

"I can't argue with that." He pulled me down into the nook between his arm and chest and I kissed it lightly."

"This is perfect. It's just you and me."

"That's just how it was always meant to be."

"I feel so at peace just lying in your arms. It's like everything in the world is perfect and there are no troubles. I wish it could always be this way."

"It can be. We just have to stay in this bed forever."

"That's my plan. I am never letting you out."

"Sounds like a smart plan. Let's continue to put it into action."

"There's nothing wrong with a little action." He wiggled his eyebrows in that sexy way that drives me wild. I just couldn't resist. Second round starts right now.

_Haley's POV_

As I sat there with Brooke waiting for news, any news at all, on Lucas or Nathan, I was torn. I didn't know who I should be more concerned for. I mean I know Lucas is in more serious condition, one that could mean his life, but there is nothing I can do. Worrying is not going to help him. He will pull through. I remember the last time I sat here afraid to see Lucas. Now all I want to do is go through those doors and make sure my boys are all right.

Why was Nathan taking so long? All he needed was stitches right? Why had it been over an hour? Why hadn't the nurse let me go back? And why hadn't Deb been out? At this point I am so frustrated. They shouldn't even let Deb in. He is emancipated and I am his wife. I should come first. Wow. Did I really just think that? That is so selfish and wrong. I look over at Brooke who is lying across three chairs with her head resting in her hands. I can hear muffled cries and see her body shivering. This made me feel even worse. How can I only be thinking about how this is affecting me? I reached out and placed my hand on her back rubbing in small circles. I wanted her to know I am here for her.

She lifted her head to look at me. This was the worst I had ever seen her. All her make up had been washed off by her tears. The only remains were the mascara marks under he extremely puffy and bloodshot eyes. And yet while she was at her worst, I had never seen her look so beautiful. It was in those truly honest moments that I thought Brooke Davis was so captivating. Even now I am jealous of her.

I knew it was hard for Brooke to show people her vulnerable side. The only ones she ever really let in were Peyton and Lucas. But somehow she managed to show it to me. We had become so much closer over the last year. I could never have imagined then the bond that we know share. It's one that won't be broken. I hope she knows how much I value her friendship and our time together as roommates. It was more than that. She gave me a place to live and a shoulder to cry on. And now it was my turn to do the same. No matter what personal drama was going on, Nathan is alive, besides his few cuts and scars, he'll be okay. The same was not known about Lucas. Brooke was like the little sister I never had and I was gonna watch out for her.

"Hey, come here." I patted my lap and Brooke crawled over the seats and placed her head there. I unconsciously started to braid her hair. I felt Brooke relax under my touch and sigh. It made me smile to know that I could do anything to make her feel better. "It's gonna work out Brooke. These Scott men are strong. They survived many battles with death already. They've been through two car accidents, drug overdoses, and worst of all having Dan as their father. If they can overcome that, then they will get through this."

"But they're not superheroes Haley. We've already seen they're not bulletproof. Look at Keith. You can only survive so much until it takes you out."

"Brooke doesn't think that way. Lucas needs you to be positive. I need you to be positive."

"I'm sorry Hales. I can't help it. What if he doesn't make it? What will I do?"

"You don't have to think about that now."

"No but really. What would I do? I was nothing before him. I'm afraid I'll be nothing after."

"There is not gonna be an after for a very long time. Lucas thinks the world revolves around him far too much to leave it." That made her smile just a little bit.

"True."

I reached out and put my hands on each side of her face. "And besides you are the furthest thing from nothing. You are too special to ever be nothing. You are one of my best friends and I love you. We all do. Especially Lucas. You are what will pull him out of this. I know you'll be what pulls me through. And you have to know how much Peyton needs you. I mean that girl does everything to prove her loyalty to you because she can't imagine a world without Brooke Davis as her best friend. She can't bear to lose you from her life. I know I can't.

She placed her hands on top of mine and smiled brighter. "I can't believe we were ever not friends. It seems so long ago that we hated each other.

"I never hated you."

"Really? Because I remember very vividly you saying you wanted to throw me under a bus."

"Okay well maybe I did a little. But that was because I didn't know you. I didn't know the amazing person you are inside."

"And you were jealous of my amazing beauty and popularity." I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was joking.

"I was." Brooke sat up and looked surprised. "What?"

"That shocks you? Brooke you are one of the most popular girls in school."

"Yeah but I didn't think you cared about that stuff."

"Well, no matter how much I trashed talked, I envied what you and Peyton had. Not just the popularity, but all of it. I never had a close girlfriend to walk down the halls with arm and arm. I never had guys fawn over me. Or even just look my way."

"You had Lucas."

"It was different because Lucas was just a friend. He couldn't care less if I was a member of the female race. I might have had breasts but I was his buddy. And yes at times he can be just as sensitive as a girl, but I was still missing something."

"And to think I was jealous of you too."

"Of me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Brooke Davis was jealous of me?

"Come on Haley. You had what ever girl dreams of. At least what I always dreamed of. A guy that actually loves and respects you for who you are. Not just looks at you like a sex object."

"I guess I never looked at it that way."

"It's funny how we both thought we had nothing and the other had everything."

"I would have never imagined."

"Truthfully Haley, once I got to know Lucas, I was so jealous of you. You were all he talked about. Well except basketball of course. You had a big part of his heart. A part I was never gonna get. You still hold that part. I wished that I could be you. I wished I could drop everything. Drop the cheerleading, popularity, and random nobody guys for just one day of hanging out with Lucas."

"Wow really?"

She nodded. "And you know what? I did. Not everything but I gave up a lot to be with Lucas. But none of that mattered. It wasn't important. Because for the first time I found someone that made me feel special. Like I mattered. And it felt so nice. I never had a guy treat me that way. He saw deep inside of me and found a different person. One that I didn't even know was there. And without him I'm afraid she'll disappear completely."

"She won't."

"I don't want to go back to the way I was."

"Don't worry." I grabbed her hand. "I won't let you. And if I know you as well as I think I do, you won't let yourself. You've changed Brooke. And it's all your doing. No guy helped you. He might have been your initial reason but you did it all on your own."

"Thanks Haley. Thanks for being here. I mean I know you are here because of Lucas and Nathan, but it means the world to me to have you waiting by my side. I'm grateful to have you in my life everyday."

"Brooke it's exactly the same for me. And I want you to know I am always here for you. Even if it has nothing to do with Nathan or Lucas. No matter what you need, I'll be right here.

Brooke reached over and hugged me again. This time it was so tight I couldn't really breathe. But that was okay. She needed my breath right now. She had always been the breath of fresh air and the least I could do was return the favor.

"Ditto girl. You're my spirit sister."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But there is one thing I am curious about that I want to ask you Brooke."

"What's that?"

"If you didn't hate me than why did you treat me like I didn't exist?"

"Simple. You can't be jealous of someone that doesn't exist."

"Now there's the Brooke we all know and love. Back to her usual self."

Just then the double doors opened revealing the doctor from before. This was the man controlling our futures and the futures of the boys we loved. He spotted us and walked over with a very sad look on his face. This was not good. I knew Brooke and my moment of peace was too nice to last.

"Are you two with the Scott brothers?"

We both stood up and nodded.

"I'm sorry girls. I've got some bad news. There have been some complications."

Here it comes again. The worst feeling in the world.

_TBC_


End file.
